


The Bastard of RWBY Volume 9

by theBastardArc77



Series: The Bastard of RWBY series [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Game of Thrones References, Inspired by Game of Thrones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theBastardArc77/pseuds/theBastardArc77
Summary: The Final Volume is here! As the Dark Brother approaches with his army, can the Living claim victory or will the dead? It's time to see how the story comes to an end
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Mercury Black/Sienna Khan, Neopolitan/Whitley Schnee, Oscar Pine/Velvet Scarlatina, Qrow Branwen & Winter Schnee, Roman Torchwick/Oc, Ruby Rose/Sun Wukong, Weiss Schnee/Neptune Vasilias
Series: The Bastard of RWBY series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1451326
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Life Long Lie

Jake Arc runs through a snowy forest woods, he crosses a shallow stream and then runs through the streets of the winter town. As he runs through the town, pigs squeal and chikens caw. He reaches the street and stands among a large crowd, struggling to see what is happening on the road. A man steps aside and Jake pushes through. Ruby Rose is smiling as she watches Jake run through. A large army is marching along the road and Jake continues to run alongside them. He finds a tree and climbs up it to get a good view. The army marching along the road from the winter town up to Arktown. A man's shout can be heard, and Jake turns to face the rear of the army. The large army of Yang Xiao-Long marches to Arktown. The army marching through the streets, above them the Airship carrying Yang and Jaune. A dragon roars and the villagers look up at the sky in fear. People start clamouring as Yang's dragons, Dia and Raven, fly overhead. Yang and Jaune get off the Airship and walk into Arktown with Flynt, Arslan, Sage, Qrow, Kali, Cinder, Weiss, Winter, Whitley, and Penny towards a crowd of people standing within. Oscar Pines is sitting at the front of the crowd. Jaune looks at Ruby who is standing next to him, with Sun to her left. He walks up to her and gives her a hug. Yang walks up from behind, She hugs her sister tightly and Ruby hugs back just as tight. Yang the looks at Sun

"you've been taking care of her, Sun?" Yang asked

Sun nodded"yeah, and just to let you know Yang... we are togethor" Sun told her

"glade to know that Sun. And I'm glad Ruby loves you" Yang said

Jaune looks around "Where's Nora and Ilia?" Jaune asked

"They headed to the Border" Ruby told him

"What for?" Yang asked

"The Dark Brother has your dragon" Oscar told her "He's one of them now. The Border has fallen and their marching North now" Oscar told them all

"As soon as we heard about the Border, Nora called your bannermen to retreat to Arktown" Sun told Jaune

Jaunenodded then he looked to Lord Caboose, "when can we expect your people to arrive Lord Caboose?"

"We need more Bullheads to get food out and the dust canons," Caboose said

"I'll be happy to lend you five or six," Yang told him

Caboose nodded with a smile "thank you, Queen Yang" Caboose told her

Carolina appeared out of the meeting room and she then walked to Jaune

"Your Grace," she said to Jaune "But you're not. Are you? You left Arktown a king and came back a... I'm not sure what you are now. A lord? Nothing at all?" Corlina asked

"It's not important," Jaune told her

"Not important?" she scoffed "We named you King of the Arks! And now your just a lord, Serving under a Queen we don't know!" Carolina cried

Men cheered for Carolina

"That is enough!" Jaune yelled back "Yang is My Friend! And I named her my Queen because I believe she is the right woman for the Job!" Jaune yelled

Yang smiled at what he had said, Jaune sighed and looked to them

"It was the honor of my life. I'll always be grateful for your faith. But when I left, I told you we need allies or we'll die. I have brought those allies home to fight alongside us. I had a choice, keep my crown or protect the South and my friends. I chose the South and my friends" Jaune told them

People murmur, but Flynt stood up and walks to the center of the room.

"If anyone survives the war to come, we'll have Jaune Arc to thank. He risked his life to show us the threat is real. Thanks to his courage, we have brought with us the greatest army the world has ever seen. We have brought two full-grown dragons. And soon, the Vale army will ride down to join our cause" Flynt told them

People grumble and yell out indistinctly.

"I know, I know, the South and the North of Vale haven't been friends in the past. But we must fight together now or die" Flynt told them

* * *

.

.

.

.

Many soldiers move around wagons full of Moonstone. One person knocks a bit out of a wagon and Oscar catches it before it hits the ground.

"Hey, careful. We need every last bit of it" Oscar told her

"Sorry 'bout that" Velvet replied

Oscar looked at her and smiled, Velvet smiled back.

"I'm Oscar Pines" Oscar told her

"Velvet Scarletina" Velvet replied

Oscar looks at one of the wagons and climbs into the back of one of the wagons. He inspects the Moonstone and looks to Velvet

"Are these the last of the wagons?" He asked

"Yes, Jaune and Yang got most of the Moonstone out of Beacon before we left" Velvet told him

"All right, let's get it all to the forges" Oscar told her "Me and the Smiths are gonna have to forge these into swords, Knifes, Bullets, any weapon we can think of before the dead come here..."

"well, at least you'll be helping us fight" Velvet replied

Oscar looked to Velvet, "well I better get going" Oscar told her

"yes, well I hope to see you later Oscar" Velvet replied

"y-yeah, me to"

* * *

.

.

.

.

Jaune stands next to a tree with a swing on it tree, he remembers the days where his sisters would push him on it and they'd laugh. Like nothing mattered in the world. He wished he could go back to those simpler times. Where there was peace.

"You used to be taller" came a voice

Jaune turns around to see his oldest sister, Joan standing near him.

"How did you sneak up on me?" Jaune asked her

She smiled "How did you survive a knife through the heart?" she asked him

"I didn't," Jaune told her

They both run towards each other and embrace. Once they break from their hug, Jaune looks down to see Joan's sword and scoffs in disbelief.

"Is that-"

Joan unsheathes her sword, "yeah, it's mothers"

"Have you ever used it?" Jaune asked

"Once or twice" Joan told him

Joan puts her sword away. Jaune pulls out his sword, and hands it to Joan.

"Fathers, Croceas Mors" Joan stated

"Jealous?" Jaune chuckled

Joan just scoffs. "Too heavy for me, Mothers is much lighter"

Jaune sheaths his sword and puts his hand on Joan's shoulder. He hugged her again and looked at her

"So, how are my Nephews doing?" Jaune asked

Joan giggled "there fine, but they wanna be just like you now. Jake saw your Queen's army and her Dragons" Joan replied

Jaune looked to see something in Joan's eyes, she was hiding something

"Joan? Is something wrong?" Jaune asked

Joan looked to him and she thought it was time to tell him, "There's something I need to tell you Jaune, About the day you came here to Arktown" Joan told him

"I've heard it a hundred times, I was left in the door-step of the main castle by my mother and I-"

"No, thats not the real story" Joan told him

Jaune looks confused, "Joan, what do you mean?" Jaune asked her

Joan sighs and looks at him, "the day after Father returned from Vacuo to rescue the captured Huntsmen, he had brought you back. Your mother was one of the captured Huntsmen that Father had an affair with" Joan told him.

Jaune was shocked, "A-Are you saying that everything I was told as a child was a lie? My mother is dead? And Father lied about her" Jaune said

"No, Jaune your mother's name was Shae, but I investigated with your friend Junior who is still running that bar in Vale. We looked into her more and when we hacked in what once was Beacon files that were in the old Vale council rooms, it turns out her name, her real name, Is Dia" Joan told him

Jaune stares in disbelief and he walks off. Joan let him, letting him have time to process this...

* * *

.

.

.

Salem sits on her Throne, Watts and a familiar man standing opposite to her.

"Twenty-thousand men, is it?" Salem asked

"Yes, Your Grace. A few died in transit, however," The man told her

"In any event, you are most welcome here in Vale, Captain Port" Salem replied

"We look forward to fighting on your behalf, Your Grace," Peter Port told her and he bows and exits.

Salem smirks, "We'll let the dead handle the South and whatever remains, we'll clean it up"


	2. Coming Storm

it was early morning. Yang's army are camped outside the walls of Arktown. Bullheads and wardhogs enter the front gate. Sage, Flynt and Qrow are watching on as they walk.

"I hate to bring this up but it is a problem that we all can see. The Southerners are loyal to Jaune, not to Yang. They don't know her. The White-Fang don't know her. I've been up here a while, and I'm telling you, they're stubborn as Children. You want their loyalty, you have to earn it" Flynt said

Sage stops and thinks. He then catches up with Flynt and Qrow who continued to walk.

"I sense that you're leading to a proposal" Sage replied

Flynt nods and looks out over the castle wall.

"A proposal is what I'm proposing" Flynt replied "On the off chance that we survive the battle with the Hybrid Army, what if Vale, for once in it's whole shit history, were ruled by a just woman and an honorable man?" Flynt told them

Qrow and Sage walk forward to look over the wall with Flynt, they see Jaune and Yang standing and talking with each other.

"They do make a handsome couple" Sage said

"No, I don't remind them of an unpleasant truth" Qrow told them

"And what is that?" Flynt asked

"Nothing lasts" Qrow told them

* * *

.

.

.

Jaune and Yang walk together as men shout indistinctly in the background. Velvet walks up to Yang

"How many today?" Yang asked

"Only eighteen goats and eleven sheep" Velevet told her

Yang sighes and Jaune looks to her

"What's the matter?" Jaune asked

"The dragons are barely eating" Yang said

Yang walks off and Jaune follows her. Eventually Yang and Jaune walk up to Dia and Raven who are standing either side of a pile of bones. The dragons growl softly as they approach.

"What's wrong with them?" Jaune asked

"They don't like the Cold" Yang replied

She touches Raven's nose and Dia looks at Jaune and gets close, Yang climbs on Raven's back, smiling nods towards Dia.

"Go on, Ride her" Yang told Jaune

Jaune looks at the dragon, unsure what to do.

"I-I don't know how to ride a dragon Yang!" Jaune cried with a smile

"Nobody does. Until they ride a dragon" Yang chuckled

"What if she doesn't want me to?" Jaune asked

"Then I'm gonna miss you Jaune" Yang said with a smile

Defeated, Jaune walks around the side of Dia and then climbs on top while grunting. He manages to get on and steady himself.

"What do I hold onto?" Jaune asked Yang

"Whatever you can," Yang told him

Jaune grabs onto the Dia's horns, which Dia then proceeds to lift off. Yang watches and smiles, before leaning forwards, causing Raven to follow suit. The dragons continue to fly higher, Dia turns side-to-side causing Jaune to yell out, they flew over the soldiers outside Arktown and past Sage, Flynt, and Qrow who are standing at the castle wall, staring in disbelief as they watch. Raven flies ahead of Dia and continues higher before nosediving. Dia follows after her sister.

They continue calmly before reaching a canyon, where the dragons dive straight down, before flying along the canyon floor.

Once out of the canyon, Dia lands, so Yang instructs Raven to do the same. She lands down next to Jaune. Now dismounted from their dragons, the two walk together away from the dragons.

Jaune turns to Yang "You've completely ruined Motor-cycles for me" Jaune told her

Yang giggles and then notices a large waterfall in the canyon which flows beautifully into a stream, trees were covered in icicles and snow.

Yang turns to Jaune "We could stay here a thousand years. No one would find us" Yang told Jaune

"We'd be pretty old," Jaune told her with a smile

Yang chuckles and the two walk up to one another. Jaune wrapped his arm around Yang's waist.

"It's cold up here for a girl from patch" Jaune told her

"So keep your Queen warm," Yang told him

Jaune pulls her in and kisses her. The dragons start to growl softly causing Jaune to pull away. Yang looks to her Dragons and then back to Jaune.

"Don't be afraid" Yang giggled

They smile and continue their kiss in each other's embrace. Jaune opens his eyes to see Raven staring at them.

* * *

.

.

.

Oscar amongst some other people occupying the forge, using the furnaces to create weapons from Moonstone. Roman enters the forge

"Is Oscar here?" Roman asked

"He's here," said a woman pointing to Oscar

Oscar hears Roman and grabs a single-edged blade with a squared tip made from Moonstone. He hands it over to Roman.

"It isn't easy making a blade like that with Moonstone," Oscar told Roman

"You're saying you're good, is that it?" Roman asked

"I-I'm just saying it's a tricky material to-"

"I'm just fucking with you kid," Roman told him "Thanks a lot kid, really"

"no problem Mr. Torchwick" Oscar replied

Roman chuckled "Just Roman kid" and he left the forge

Oscar went back to work on the other things he was helping to forge. He was making a 2 new Scyth tips for Qrow and Ruby, plus Ruby's Raptor claw knife, a new hammer for Nora and a Similar Sword whip for Ilia, and double-edged spear for Sun.

"That was a nice sword you made for him" came a voice

Oscar was startled he jumped a little bit and turned to see a certain Rabbit faunas

"Thanks" Oscar replied to Velvet

Velvet walked up to him "would it be ok if I ask you to make me something?" Velvet asked

"Sure. What did you have in mind?" Oscar asked

Velvet hands Oscar a piece of paper with two claws on it that were similar to Fox's weapons, as well as a dagger that looked like Yatsuhashi's sword. The blade of each weapon would be made of Moonstone

"Can you make them?" Velvet asked

Oscar smiled "yeah, of course, no problem," Oscar told her

"Thank you Oscar," Velvet said and she kissed him on the cheek and walked away

Oscar melted into goo but quickly shook it off and went back to forging.

Oscar heads outside before being startled by a sword in his way. He stops and sees Joan staring at him. She puts away her sword and looks at Oscar

"What are you doing out here?" Oscar asked

"Waiting for you," Joan told him "I need you to do something for me Oscar"

Oscar followed her to her room where they sat down and Joan pulled out a small book

"This was my fathers Journal," Joan told Oscar "I read that Jonathan Arc married a woman named Dia Blackfyre"

"Are you sure?" Oscar asked

"Why do you ask?" Joan asked back

"The name..." Oscar began "I've heard it before"

Joan looked to him "is that something you could check? Ya know with your... Visions?" Sage asked

Oscar closed his eyes and that's when he saw them

.

_Jonathan arc and Dia Blackfyre, they stood hand in hand together, getting married in secret_

"No one killed her, He loved her and she loved him...Jonathan loved his lady Dia...And millions died because of it...And Jaune..."

_Oscar looked back and saw the scene again_

_Dia whispers to Jonathan "His name is Rhaegar Blackfyre. If Anyone in Salem's council finds out, they'll kill 'em... you know they will...You have to protect...Promise me, Jonathan...Promise me..."_

"He's never been a bastard...He's the heir to the Vale Throne"

* * *

.

.

.

Jaune blows out a candle and stands back to look at his father's painted glass monument. He sighs and hears a man grunting and a thud. He walks around the corner to see Oscar and Joan.

"Joan? Oscar? What are you doing?" Jaune asked

"I'm sorry, I know I'm not supposed to be down here, but she dragged me with her" Oscar told him

"Were you hiding from me?" Jaune asked them

"Yes/No" they both said

"What's wrong?" Jaune asked

Joan looked to Oscar and nodded

"Jaune, I had Oscar use his Semblance or power or whatever it is to follow father the day he went to rescue those Huntsmen in Vacuo," Joan told him

"It turns out that I had already seen your mother before when Ruby's mom gave me her semblance," Oscar told him

"What are you talking about?" Jaune asked

"It turns out your mother and our father were married in secret," Joan told him

"Can we talk about this later, right now we need to end this war" Jaune told them

"But we need to! This is about the Vale Throne. And about being a ruler" Joan told him

"I gave up my crown. I'm not King in the South anymore" Jaune told them

"I'm not talking about the King in the South. I'm talking about the King of Vale!" Joan cried

Jaune stops immediately, pauses and turns around.

"Oscar and I worked it out. I told him about your mother's name and he told me he had heard that name from Ozpin and that Summer woman. He then remembered the first vision he had, which was Father talking to Dia Blackfyre, a member of the Royal family who ruled Vale" Joan told him "You've never been a bastard. Your real name is Rhaegar Blackfyre, the true heir to the Vale Throne. I'm sorry, I know it's a lot to take in" Oscar told him "You're the true king. Rhaegar Blackfyre, first of His Name, Protector of Vale, all of it"

Jaune takes a couple of steps back whilst breathing heavily. He looks back to them

"Yang is our Queen" Jaune told them

"She shouldn't be," Joan told him

"That's treason," Jaune sternly told her

"But It's the truth! You gave up your crown to save your people. Would she do the same?" Joan asked

meanwhile, a cloaked figure rides a motor-cycle. The cloaked figure rides the horse up to the stable and dismounts as men around shout indistinctly. She removes her hood and Neo's face is revealed. She sighs and look's around the courtyard before Whitley catches her eye. Neo stares at him in disbelief...

* * *

.

.

.

Mercury and Sienna with a group of others walk into one of the damaged castles to find it deserted. Sienna walks in first. Suddenly everyone screams as they find Nora and Ilia and others

Ilia pulled out her Moonstone Dagger "Stay back, she's got red eyes!" Ilia cried

"I've always had Red eyes!" Sienna cried back

Everyone pauses and lowers their weapons.

"Did you find anyone?" Mercury asked

Ilia and Nora lead Mercury and Sienna through a large hall, faintly illuminated by some unbroken lights. When they reach the far wall there is a man impaled on the wall.

Nora gasped "that's Lord Caboose" she cried

"It's a message. From The Dark Brother" Sienna told them

"His army's between us and Corktown. We're on foot" Mercury sided

"No, we took Bullheads here. So we'll get there before the dead" Ilia told them

"Let's just hope The Dark Brother doesn't come fir-"

Caboose starts shrieking, the four backed up, Nora shoves her own Moonsteel dagger in the body, killing the corpse. The shrieking stops.


	3. Jenny of Oldstones

Jaune looked to his friends and looked to the table with the layout of Arktown on it.

"We can't beat them in a straight fight," Jaune told them

"So, what can we do?" Neo asked him

"The Dark Brother made them all. They follow his lead. If he falls getting to him maybe our best chance"

"If that's true, he'll never expose himself," Winter told him "He knows he needs to stay alive if he wants to see whatever he wants till the end"

"So, how will we find him?" Yang asked

"Simple, Let him come for these" came a voice

they turned to see Maria, holding three of the four Relics. She drops them on the table.

"He wants to destroy everything his brother created, what better way to do that then to destroy Humanity's greatest weapon, one's that can summon his brother"

"We'll put them in the middle of Arktown," Jaune told her "but we need people guarding them," Jaune said

"I'll wait there, I may be old but I still know how to use a dust gun," Maria said

"We can't leave you alone out there" Ruby cried

"She won't be," Flynt told her "I'll stay with her," Flynt told them

"So will I," Neon said "we'll take a couple of soldiers and surround all the roads leading to the middle of town"

Cinder nodded "We'll hold off the rest of them for as long as we can"

"When the time comes, Sage and I will be on the walls, to give you the signal to light the trench," Qrow told Cinder

Winter looked worried for Qrow. She was going to confront him tonight.

"The Dragons should be able to give us an edge," Kali said "If they're in the field, they're not protecting the Relics. We need to be near them. Not too close, or The Dark Brother won't come. But close enough to pursue him when he does"

"Will Dragonfire stop him?" Yang asked

"I don't know. But it's worth a shot" Jaune told her

the Room fell silent

"We're all going to die," Mercury said

They all turned to him and looked at him, Mercury looked back to them and had a nervous smile

"But at least we die together," Mercury told them

Jaune sighed and looked to everyone "Let's get some rest" Jaune told them

and everyone begins to leave the library.

* * *

.

.

.

The fire-place of the hall is lit. Two wooden chairs sit facing it, occupied by Qrow to the left of the fire and Winter to the right. They both drink, Winter drinks wine while Qrow drinks from his flask.

"It's time's like these where I wish my mother were here," Winter said, "I remember the day where she would sit in front of the fire and-"

"-Sing to you" Qrow butted in

Winter looked at him surprised, "how did you know my mother would sing to me?" Winter asked him with a smile.

Qrow nodded with a smile, "I remember everything when I visited your mother in Atlas, the dress she wore to balls, the first time she and I went on a mission"

"You and my mother? on a mission?" Winter asked with a smile

"Yeah, I remember the day clearly to" Qrow began "I came to Atlas on a mission from Oz a year after I graduated from Beacon. She was in a grey Atlas uniform and she had her saber strapped to her back, She and I were tasked to work to find the Winter maiden. we ran into some trouble and she saved my ass from being turned to Beowulf dinner. She helped me up and we continued to look for the Winter maiden for about three to four months" Qrow finished

"You must have got to her know her really well in that time" Winter replied

"I did," Qrow said, taking another drink

the room went silent. all that was heard was the crackling of the fire and the wind pouring of more wine from Winter.

"I know about you and My mother Qrow," Winter told him

Qrow looked at her and chuckled a little bit but it sounded broken to her.

"It must be pretty disappointing, finding out that I'm your father. A drunk that can't even keep his friends alive" Qrow sobbed

Winter got up from her chair and kneeled in front of Qrow and looked up to him

"did you love my mother Qrow?" Winter asked

Qrow looked to her and nodded

"when you found out I was born, did you care about me?" Winter asked

Qrow nodded, "wanted to take you and your Mother away with me, to Vale, forget about this war with Salem. I just wanted to start a family" Qrow said

Winter nodded and a tear welled up in her eye, "then I'm proud to call you my father" Winter told him

Qrow got up and hugged his daughter. Winter enjoyed the hug of her father.

they sat back down in front of the fire and that's when the door opened to reveal Penny and Whitley enter the hall

"Oh! sorry if we interrupted something your grace" Penny said

"No, you're fine, what are you doing here anyway?" Winter asked

"We were just looking for somewhere warm to-"

"To contemplate our imminent death," Whitley told them

"You've come to the right place then kid" Qrow smiled

"Join us," Winter told them

they pulled up two more chairs and sat next to each other. Whitley took a glass of wine and drank with them. The door opened once again to see Flynt and Neon enter the hall.

"Well, what do we have here?" Flynt asked with a smile

"Ser Flynt, join us," Penny said

"That was the plan, but I'm not here for a drink just here for the fire," Flynt said

He and Neon pulled up a chair and sat near the fire as well.

"I figured I could wait to die freezing out there or wait to die nice and warm in here," Neon told them as well

they waited by the fire drinking and getting warm as well as telling their stories of where they've been and how they came to be here...

* * *

.

.

.

A bowstring creaks as an arrow is fired. It hits its target next to two other arrows previously shot. Velvet was using her holographic camera and shooting arrows from a hologram crossbow. She lowers it and picks up another arrow. Oscar enters and stops to see Velvet, he watches from a doorway. She fires another arrow and turns as Oscar begins to walk up to her.

"Velvet, I have what you wanted," Oscar said

Oscar hands her the weapons she had asked him to make. she picked them up and looked at them and then to Oscar and smiled

"thank you, Oscar," Velvet told him

"no problem" Oscar smiled back

Oscar turned and was about to leave

"Hey, Oscar?" Velvet asked

"yeah?" Oscar asked turning back around

"I know we've only known each other for a week but... If I do die there's something I want to do before" Velvet told him

"and what's that?" Oscar asked

Velvet didn't respond with words, instead, she smashed her lips into his, she inhales sharply as she pulls Oscar in and starts kissing him again. They start undressing each other while still kissing. She pushes Oscar on a bail of hay covered by blankets as she takes off her top. Oscar looks at her slim figure and Velvet gets on top of him, Oscar now only wearing his boxers looks to her eyes.

"I've never done s-something l-like this before," Oscar told her

She smiled, "Me neither," she told him and she kissed him again and Oscar kissed back with the same amount of passion.

* * *

.

.

.

Everyone sits around the fire still. Flynt is by the fridge looking for more wine or beer.

Winter looked to them all and sighed, "We'd better get some rest" Winter told them

"No, let's stay a bit longer!" Qrow told her

Flynt then walked past him, "We're out of Wine and Beer" Flynt told him

Flynt sits back down with Neon.

Qrow looked around "How about a song? One of you must know one" Qrow said "Flynt?"

Flynt chuckled "You'll pray for a quick death"

Qrow looks to Neon

"Sorry, I never sung in my life" Neon chuckled

Qrow turned to his daughter "Winter?"

"Weiss is the singer, not me," Winter told him

"same for me," Whitley told him

"Mmm" Qrow replied and he sat back.

_**"High in the halls of the kings who are gone, Jenny would dance with her ghosts, the ones she had lost and the ones she had found and the ones who had loved her the most"**_ Penny began to sing, they all looked to her

* * *

**_"The ones who'd been gone for so very long..."_ **

Ruby and Sun are sleeping in a bed with Sun's arms wrapped around Ruby, they didn't know it but they both were faking with the other. they couldn't sleep. not when the battle was gonna be coming soon

* * *

**_"She couldn't remember their names. They spun her around on the damp old stones"_ **

Weiss and Neptune sat together and ate and talked, like old times

* * *

_**"Spun away all her sorrow and pain. And she never wanted to leave..."**   
_

Oscar sleeping on the Hay with Velvet cuddled on top of him, they were covered in a horse blanket

* * *

**_"Never wanted to leave..."_ **

Arslan leading the Xiao-Long Army outside of Arktown, she looked to see Sage looking worried for her, he was carrying his sword. She nodded to him and walked off.

* * *

**_"Never wanted to leave..."_ **

Joan looked outside to see the army getting ready, she looked to her two sleeping children hoping they make it through the night.

* * *

**_"Never wanted to leave..."_ **

Roman and Lyanna looked at one another and held hands

* * *

**_"Never wanted to leave..."_ **

Nora led the civilians to the basement of Arktown

* * *

**_"Never wanted to leave..."_ **

Yang looks to see Jaune in the tower where the stained glass windows of his family were held with their statues. He looked to the statue of Dia Blackfyre.

Yang walked up to him "the statue looks familiar, who is she?"

Jaune looked at her and sighed

"Her Names Dia Blackfyre" Jaune said

"my aunt?" Yang asked

Jaune looked to her, "Raven's sister? she was Raven's sister!?" Jaune cried

"No, No, She was Ruby's mom's half-sister, Making her my aunt by marriage," Yang said

"Oh... I see..." Jaune said

Yang looked at him and saw something was wrong, "Jaune" Yang called

Jaune looked at her, Yang grabbed his hand and squeezed it. She looked to him in the eye and Jaune looked to her

"what's wrong?" she asked

Jaune looked to her and sighed, "did you know that she was part of the Royal family?" Jaune asked

Yang nodded, "I had found some records of Dia's family in Ozpins office when I took Beacon back," Yang told him

Jaune nodded, "I found that out too. Joan made Oscar use his semblance to follow my father, turns out he knew who Dia was..." Jaune told Yang

"So she was protected by an Arc, just like the first King," Yang said, "why does it matter?"

"It wasn't just that... Dia loved my father... and he had loved her" Jaune told her "My father had an affair with her and she became pregnant" Jaune told her

"Jaune? what are you trying to say?" Yang asked she was beginning to worry

"They were married in secret. After the Faunas Rights war, she had a son. Salem would have murdered the baby if she ever found out, and Dia knew it. So the last thing she did, was give it to her Husband, Johnathan Arc, to raise as his bastard"

"Jaune wha-"

"My name. My real name is Rheagar Blackfyre, Son of Dia Blackfyre, and Johnathan Arc. First of my Name and Heir to the Vale Throne"

Yang froze, she was shocked, but she looked to him, "that means, that you are the last Blackfyre, you could have the Vale throne if you wanted to" Yang told him

"that's the problem, Yang..." Jaune began

He looked to her and got down on one knee and looked to her. She looked down too him.

"I LOVE YOU!" Jaune told her "I don't want the throne! I don't want a crown! and I don't want to rule! I want you too! You've done better at it than I ever could lead"

Yang looked at him and cried

"I want to Help you rule! I want to help you!" Jaune cried

Yang looked at him, Jaune stood up.

"Will you marry me?" Jaune asked

.

.

.

.

* * *

In an icy haze, the mangled legs of a dead horse trot forward before stopping. A Chieftain Hybrid sitting upon the dead horse and the entire army of Hybrids standing in a line upon their horses revealed. They see the faint glow of Arktown in the distance.


	4. Darkness is Here

Qrow, still shivering, walks through the dark passageway, passing many soldiers. He emerges in the courtyard, which is full of activity in spite of the darkness. Men chatter as they prepare. He stops short, cut off by Atlas bots, marching double time.

"Look to the wall! Look to the wall!" Cried Ilia, Commanding some Southern Soldiers

Qrow walked past them and then looked to see Sage ready to lead soldiers in the charge of the dead.

"Get down to the Basement!" Cried a soldier

Carolina Church appears behind him, directing her men. He then walks past Cinder, then leaves. Arslan walks somberly through the busy courtyard. She picks up a bag and slings it over her shoulder. Oscar walks past with Velvet next to him. Arslan pushed by Neptune, who held a dust rifle in his hands and his sword to his side. Warmed by their fires, men stand in anticipation, eyes scanning the darkness. Ruby delivers a bucket of Clips and strings of bullets for guns. Joan stare's into the darkness. She looks worried. Her eyes turn upwards in response to hearing Raven's screech. The two Dragons fly overhead.

A company of Branwen warriors double march to join the formation. The entire Tribe stands at attention in disciplined rows and columns. Ahead of them stands a line of Dust Canons and mounted machine guns by their side. A large amount of Atlas Soldiers line up with warthogs, and Motor-cycle, they are now waiting, Guns aimed forward to the South.

The southern men also stand at the ready, fronted by Ilia and Oscar. Arslan stands in command of the Xiao-long army. Mercury and Sienna lead the White-Fang force. The Whitley and Penny push their way to the front to join them. Cinder readies her Maiden powers. A nervous Sun arrives next to Neptune. Winter looks over the walls of Arktown.

Neptune looks over to Sun, "You took your time" Neptune told him

Sun nodded, "Ruby made me promise to see this through alive, she wouldn't let me go until I did" Sun replied

Qrow mounted a motorcycle and waits, seasoned and determined. The wind blows and the darkness reveals nothing.

Jaune walks by Raven and Dia. They growl. He joins Yang to survey the great army that waits in front of Arktown. The moon shines through the clouds above.

Weiss joins Joan as they see the Branwen tribe in the warthogs and motorcycle, lead by Qrow, start their engines and begin to drive forward, yelling wildly. Weiss and Joan exchange a look.

Yang and Jaune watch the charge. The Branwen charge pulls far away from the rest of the forces. Atlas soldiers load the dust bullets into the Mounted machine guns and Dust canons. They shot the dust canons like meteors over the heads of the charging Branwen. Qrow rides among the Branwen. The snarls of the undead army precede them. Suddenly the two armies are upon one another, the ferocious undead emerging from the darkness, massive in size and in numbers. the Branwen tribe is surprised by their sudden confrontation with ghoulish Faunas elephant giants.

Yang and Jaune watch the Tribe swarm around their darkened foes. Giant shots of fire dust continue to rain down, landing just beyond the mounted fighters. Yang's eyes are wide in horror

Whitley looks to the soldier's firing the mounted guns, "Cease fire! Cease fire!" Whitley ordered

Slowly the guns and canons stop and the fire dwindles until most are extinguished. The distance sound of battle gives way to the whistling wind. Arslan, Neptune and Sun look on. The lights become sparser still. Penny squints to make out the movements in the dark. Then the last of the fires disappear. Ilia and Oscar exchange a worried look. Roman scans the horizon. An eerie quiet takes hold, save for the sound of the wind. Mercury ponders. Weiss and Joan watch silently. The wind carries the sound of a few motors. Arslan listens. Ilia watches for more signs of the Branwen tribe. Oscar looks on nervous. A warthog rides past them all with three men in it. Sun is beginning to feel scared as they begin t hear nothing again. Five Branwen women run past, retreating on foot, followed by Qrow rides from the darkness along with more Branwen soldiers. Sienna and Mercury looks carefully at Qrow for more information. He is exhausted and hopeless, eyes unfocussed.

Yang is horrified. She turns to find her dragons and help her people. Jaune grabs her arm and stops her, reminding her of the plan.

"The Dark Brother is coming. We need to wait, Yang" Jaune told her

Yang shrugs off his grip. She looks Jaune in the eye, "The dead are already here! we need to help now" Yang told him

She walks back to mount Raven. The dragon roars and take's off...

* * *

The army looks worried.

Ilia and Oscar listen to the whistling wind.

Sun is on edge.

Mercury and Sienna stand tense and ready.

Whitley grips his sword.

Roman takes a breath.

In front of the Xiao-Long army, Arslan's face twists in anger.

Neptune puts on his helmet.

The wind blows stronger...

A soft patter becomes a rumble of running feet as the undead army starts to boil forth the darkness, running at full tilt...

.

.

Once visible, they come in like a tidal wave!

The army takes their braced battle stance, guns pointed forward. The army of Hybrids crashes over them, shrieking and snarling. They stab and slice the army as they barrel through. Mercury and the Sienna, stand just off to the side with the southern army. They marvel at the sheer force and number of the undead. Then undead wave reaches them as well. Ilia, Oscar and their company brace for the coming onslaught.

"Stand your ground!" Ilia cried

The undead crashes into them at full speed and the battle is joined. Oscar begins to fight, Cutting and killing some Hybrids with Ilia by his side. Lyanna swings her flaming sword. The undead land gruesome blows to the Army. Cinder begins to burn more hybrids and making glass weapons with fire spouting from them. Mercury shoots and kicks the hybrids as well as cutting hybrids all over the place. Ilia is knocked off her feet by a speeding Hybrids and is trapped in a crowd of the undead. Oscar notices her and leaps to help. He pieces the Hybrids that tackled Ilia and throws them aside. Just then, The dragons above shoot forth a wall of flame as they dive past, disintegrating the hoard of Hybrids. Oscar looks up at the dragons.

Yang, Riding Raven, ascend as the inferno below them burns. Yang surveys the battle from above as she looks for her next line of attack. However, the rush of Hybrids continues. Sienna dispatches some of them. Behind him, Raven and Dia breath crossing walls of fire. Jaune rides Dia above the devastation they have unleashed, taking stock of the battle

Neptune stabs a mouthless Hybrid. Raven then spews forth an arc of flame. Dia joins in. Weiss and Joan take in the power of the dragons, and the enormity of the undead army.

Jaune and Yang fly side-by-side, away from Arktown. When the plain meets the woods, Jaune sees the mounted hybrid Chieftains. He and Yang exchange a look and then dive towards their enemy.

The Chieftains notice the approaching dragons. Suddenly, a ferocious gale of blowing snow rolls out from the woods, enveloping Jaune and Yang. Jaune loses his bearings and flys to remain aloft, Yang, however, rips through the undead below with Raven's fire, then struggles against the great storm.

Weiss and Joan do not like the way the battle is going.

Sun grunts as he dispatches another hybrid. Behind him, Neptune and Arslan fight their own foes. The arctic blast from the woods reaches them, and visibility worsens. Sienna and Sage kill more hybrids but the blizzard hits them.

Ruby, Neo, team RNZ and NDGO with Maria guard the three relics. The snow blast reaches them and their company and creates a whiteout.

Qrow turns around and rides back through the ongoing fight, dismembering a hybrid with one great swing, then another.

Roman kills three hybrids and then gets sliced on the rib, he tunrs and kills the hybrid, his face is bloodied and he looks exhausted.

Qrow pivots but a hybrid tackled him from behind, and he falls off his motorcycle, He rolls to his feet and continues to battle.

Nearby, Ilia grunts as she cuts through her assailants. She tries to catch her breath, but a Hybrid attack before she can.

Sun's berserk attacks are brutal and effective, but he is also out of breath.

Whitley is overwhelmed by three hybrids and gets tackled but is saved by Mercury.

Oscar pushes away the Hybrid that tries to take him down.

Lyanna and Roman also fight in the fray.

A Hybrid leaps through the air and wraps itself around Oscar, he tries to shake it off, another Hybrids tackles him. He shouts and slays an undead fighter.

Whitley circles behind him, but is taken down by another leaping Hybrid.

"Help! Help!" Oscar cries as he struggles to push off the Hybrid.

another hybrid jumps on Oscar, pinning him to the ground on his back.

he fights with all he has to stop the undead's blade from forcing into his skull.

Penny saves Oscar by stabbing the hybrid through the back, his sense slow as exhaustion takes over.

"get up!" Penny cried, she grabs Oscar and pulls him to his feet.

"thank you," Oscar told her

Whitley kills the Hybrid on top of him and goes to Penny and Oscar

As Oscar regains his strength, Penny is stabbed from behind, a sword sticking out from her chest, Oil spews from her mouth as she gasps and staggers.

"No!" Whitley cried as he ran and kills more Hybrids around him

Oscar grabs Penny and slowly lowers her body to the ground.

Oscar gets up and slits open a Hybrids stomach.

The two boys kill more and more hybrids.

More Hybrids charge in and Sage kills four in a row with his sword. Cinder burns more and more, but she becomes exhausted.

Sun jumps off the heads of two hybrids and shoots four, killing them.

Soldiers begin firing the dust cannons and mounted guns, but they are quickly dragged away and killed...

* * *

Weiss walks down the steps to the Basement. Above her, the heavy door closes and is locked by a guard. She joins the crowd of women, children and elderly who are huddling in it, along with Nora.

.

.

.

The wind howls.

The clouds of snow hanging in the air.

Dia with Jaune on her flies through.

Jaune holds on to the powerful dragon as they crash through snow-covered treetops. Dia regains control of her flight. Jaune gasps for breath. He looks behind him at the peril they escaped.

Suddenly, Raven with Yang on her, appears from the snow cloud in front of them, on a collision course. The dragons bank to avoid one another. Yang grunts as she is nearly thrown from her Dragon. Jaune strains to check that Yang is safe as the dragons pull side by side.

The dragons struggle to fly against the wind and snow.

The two dragon riders are constantly tested by the unpredictable and jerky flight. Once they have settled, Yang looks down through the blowing snow to take in the battle. The undead army continues to surge forward with inhuman stamina. she gasps in horror

.

Mercury looked upon the battle as he finished killing a hybrid, another rushes him and he shoots it head off, He looks to see that they are being overwhelmed

"Fall back!" He cried "Fall back!"

A Hybrids stumbles as it tries to attack Mercury from behind. He raises his weapon and delivers a powerful overhead strike. Sienna saw almost most of her White-Fang soldiers be slaughtered. Oscar and Whitely began to grow tired. Cinder was close to fainting, never had she fought like this before.

"Fall back!" Mercury cried once again

Any remaining fighters of the living heard and rushed back to the walls of Arktown.

Kali stands with her soldiers. She hears the cries from over the walls of the retreat

"Open the gate!" She cried

Her men run to the gate. Four soldiers remove the crossbeam and open the mighty gate. The injured and weary army rushes in noisily.

"Keep moving, fast! Keep moving!" Kali told the running men

Arslan watches as the army retreat through the gate. The Hybrid battle with the Dragon army nearby.

She looks to her men "Protect the retreat!" She cried "don't let a single one through!"

They fend off the ferocious attacks for the undead.

"Stand your ground!" Arslan cried

Men continue to pour through the gate, Sounds of the battle beyond ring through the blasts of wind and snow.

Maria sits pensively with Ruby. Above, they can see Dia fighting to hover before the dragon lands heavily on a tower. Jaune looks around, he sees the Soldiers rush towards the gate.

"Grab your weapon now! Guard those barricades! NOW!" Kali cried

Near the gate, Ilia tries to maintain some control of the rushing crowd. She ushers Oscar and Whitley into the courtyard. Nearby, Roman takes command of those near him. Arslan and now only a quarter of her men are left, they run towards the gate.

The Hybrids continue their slaughter of the army as men run, everyone flees in great numbers to the gate. The endless waves of undead continue. Soldiers run as fast as they can towards the gate. Mounted guns shoot through the air above them. Mercury takes down a Hybrids with a mighty blow.

The snarling undead wrestles through the wooden palisades.

Winter takes careful aim and shoots a Dust pistol, Killing three Hybrids pursuing the Qrow. He turns around in surprise, looks up to Winter and smiles, then back at the felled creature.

They manage to close the gate, the Hybrids still rushing to them, and banging on the gate.

hearing the sounds of what sounded like an ocean of undead beginning to pile up and hack at the gate. Kali saw this and grabbed some of her men,

"We need to protect the gate!" She cried

her men nodded and they went to hold the gate closed

Ilia walked up the walls and to see the Hybrid army, she looked to Winter

"Light the trench!" Ilia told her

Winter nodded and threw a dust crystal into the trench, It fell and landed on the wood, and She shot at it, but only managed to kill a Hybrid. She shoots again but there misses, she shoots a third time but with no avail.

"Fuck!" Winter cried

She shot once again and this time hits the fire dust crystal and the trenches shoot up in flames, creating a wall of fire, instantly killing any Hybrids in and around the trench. Ilia and Winter cheered but then Winter turned to her men

"Focus all fire on the Hybrids that are on the walls!" Winter ordered

the men did as they were told and began shooting at the Hybrids that made it past the trench before it was lit

Roman continues to pant as he watches the ferocious undead army. The seemingly endless undead army continues to surge forward, snarling and growling. For a split second all seemed fine. Until in the distance, they saw purple flames in the air and heading straight for them...

* * *

.

.

.

The Dark Brother arrived at the walls with Tai and shot flames upon the side of Arktown, Destroying some mounted guns and blasting buildings apart, he then flys to the front and hovers in the air, however, the glow of the flaming trench alerts Yang and her fly back to Arktown.

The Dark Brother sensing this, flys away and waits for her later.

Ilia and Winter watch as Yang directs Raven to incinerate a swath of undead beyond the flaming trench.

Some Hybrids squirm and crawl out of the trench, engulfed in flames. Menagerie soldiers march past Oscar, Whitley, Sienna, and Mercury, who fight to catch their breath. Ilia looks beyond the wall of flame, She sees the Hybrids motionless and staring. Winter looks to see this too.

"what the hell are they doing?" Ilia asked herself

The Hybrid army stands motionless behind the flaming trench. One Hybrid steps calmly forward into the trench, falling forward. Then another joins him, and another still. They pile on top of one another at a quickening pace. Ilia watches as the Hybrids sacrifice themselves, one by one. He realizes that they are forming a bridge of corpses. Other groups of Hybrids tumble into the trench, building other pathways with their bodies. Ilia and Winter watch in horror and Ilia turns to the mounted guns

"Man the walls!" Winter cried

The first wave of undead forge across the corpse bridge. Soldiers hustle to obey the command. Sage looks up, then moves to action. Flynt grabs Neon and they head to help their friends and drags him towards the battle.

Soldiers fire arrows at the approaching ghouls. The undead pours across the corpse bridge and begins to attack the walls.

Jaune watches the onslaught as the Hybrid army restarts their siege. Hearing flapping above, he looks upwards and sees the reanimated corpse of Tai hovering, with the Dark brother riding him. Tai lets out a shriek, and Jaune spurs Dia and they fly.

The undead reaches the exterior wall of Winterfell and pressed themselves against in, en masse. Flaming arrows zip down from the ramparts.

"They're against the wall!" Cried a soldier

Flynt and Neon sprint through the yard. Sage runs up the stairs to the ramparts, ushering soldiers to take a position. The three made it atop and looked down at the horde.

They are piling on top of one another, creating a ramp for others to ascend to the top of the wall.

They snarl and scramble with relentless energy. The three stand ready to kill as the Hybrids they crest the wall.

Neon takes deep breaths as he looks down, wide-eyed, at the relentless ghouls.

The undead climb and strain.

They are approaching the top of the wall.

The highest Hybrid grabs a chain and pulls itself over the wall.

Neon cleaves him in two with a mighty swing, she stabs another in the face, and it topples away with a high pitched shriek.

Soldiers grunt as they slay the climbing Hybrids, one by one. Oscar, Ilia, Whitley, and Winter defend their perches. A Hybrid successfully leaps onto the wall and tackles a soldier. Sage dispatches it with a left-handed swing. The undead start to overwhelm the defense, crawling their way onto the wall. Cinder does her best to battle them back. One soldier gets pulled over the wall and tumbles into the undead mass below. Cinder is stabbed in the back, she turns around and burns her attackers, she is then stabbed again and she falls, Cinder thinks about the last woman she had seen as the Hybrids stab her again and she dies...

* * *

.

.

.

.

Hybrids begin pouring across the flaming trench. There is no end in sight to the Grimmified dead. The Living army, or what remains of it, shoot and stab the undead as they hiss and growl and they crawl over one another with unflagging battle lust.

Sage looks to see a climbing Hybrids on an empty side of the wall, he slices it, hitting it to the floor. He looks to see the Hybrids completely Overwhelm the wall defenses and sees more coming up

"They're coming up!" He cried "get away from the walls!"

Whitley struggles with two Hybrids, while Ilia goes on a mighty charge across the wall, sending bodies, beams, and snow tumbling to the courtyard below. Whitley struggling with the two hybrids is then saved as Ilia finally reaches him, and liberates him from his captors. They fight side by side.

"Look out!" Whitley cried

He pushed her aside and slays they Hyrbid about to attack Ilia from behind. Ilia takes down another cresting the wall. Qrow fights for breath, recovering from the ferocious battle. A growl makes him look up, just in time to see a Hybrid that leaps down onto him. They struggle, and another Hybrid joins in. before they could kill him they are taken out by two clawed hands, they fall dead and looks to see Velvet has saved him

"you alright!?" She asked

Qrow takes a deep breath before nodding, "I'm fine" he replies

The two then make their way to the wall to help.

Just beyond, the Hybrids break through the wooden rail as they leap down into the courtyard below.

The battle commences in the courtyard as Hybrids pour down from above.

They overwhelm the soldiers once again.

Some mindlessly impale themselves on the stakes of the defensive soldiers.

Soldiers in the courtyard fight back while archers above unleash flaming arrows into the courtyard.

Neo, Lyanna, and Roman join the fray, Weapons in hand.

However, more pour into the courtyard faster than the soldiers can dispatch them.

Velvet uses her claws to slice the head off of a Hybrids as it charges. She runs down the walkway and slashes another, she expertly counters and gores a few more, she fights her way up a stairway, dispatching Hybrids with skill.

Sun fights on and notices Neptune shuddering in the corner, He kills a Hybrids charging at his friend and then turns back to him

"Neptune! Neptune!" Sun cried

Neptune hyperventilates in his trance-like state.

Velvet continues her assault and meets up with Oscar. She spins, strikes, blocks, and kicks, destroying Hybrids left and right. She looks back at Oscar, who marvels at her skill.

Moonstone bullets rain down as more Hybrids rush the wall.

the Hybrids leap into the yard, tackling anyone they could.

As Neon takes a look at the battle, a wooden gate behind her explodes into shards.

A Grimmified Elephant Faunas stand there, bigger than any human and other faunas there.

It charges at Neon and bats her away.

She lets out a sharp scream as she crashes into the corner of the wall.

A horde blocks the stairway below Velvet. With no other recourse, she leaps, tumbling on top of the undead before taking a hard landing below them, Oscar follows as they dodge the attack of a Hybrid and scurried away on all fours. As they tried to exit the stairwell, they are pushed into a wall, Velvet hitting her head. Oscar noticed she was a little dizzy and grabbed her hand. still dazed, she regains her feet as more Hybrids attack.

The undead Elephant Faunas swings its mighty club back and forth, sending soldiers flying across the courtyard. Some land on the spikes, impaled on impact.

cradling her stomach, Neon struggles to find her feet.

The undead giant unleashes a devastating blow that sends a clutch of men flying through the air.

Neptune remains frozen and panting. Sun kills a Hybrid and then looks back to Neptune once more

"Neptune! We need you!" Sun cried

Sun was then grabbed from behind and pinned to the ground, He raises his arms as a Hybrid bites his gauntlets on his forearms. Another approached and Sun uses his feet to keep it at bay

"We can't beat them..." Neptune whimpered "We're fighting Death... We can't beat Death..."

Above them, Velvet and Oscar leap from the wall onto the roof of a courtyard building.

Oscar begins to roll out of reach of a leaping Hybrid, who bounces down the roof and into the courtyard below.

Sun looked back to his friend as he continued to struggle.

"What about Weiss! Don't let them kill her! don't let them take what you love away!" Sun cried

Neptune, still breathing heavily, looks to his friend. He thinks of his team and of Weiss. He sparks to action, Shooting the two Hybrids on his friend. Sun gets up and grabs his Numbchucks. The two look to each other and nod before going to help Oscar and Velvet.

Neon finds her feet, panting and in great pain.

Her face is streaked with blood.

She can hardly breathe and it feels like needles in her skin.

Neon lets out a battle cry and with her sword in hand, charges the giant Faunas. The giant Faunas turns to meet her assault, he reaches down and grabs her by the chest, the grip chokes the breath from Neon. He squeezes harder and her ribs crack. He raises her up to his face, taunting her as he crushes the life from her. Blood pours from her mouth as she pants for breath. The one-eyed giant growls at her and draws her closer. Neon yells in pain, she frees an arm to stabs the undead giant in his good eye with her dagger. The two fall to the ground and Neon's strength leaves her.

She dies.

She wonders about Flynt.

.

.

.

Above them, the Dark Brother flies on Tai through the swirling clouds. The undead dragon roars, behind them, Yang and Raven are in pursuit followed by Jaune and Dia. The clouds of snow and gusting winds slow the pursuit.

Yang and Jaune fly higher, breaking the clouds to find the moon's illumination.

Their dragons hover. Yang scan the skies for a sign of the Dark Brother.

An eruption of purple flame bursts from the clouds below Jaune. Jaune steers away as the flames as the Dark Brother and Tai fly directly upwards. The dark Brother turns his dragon to Yang, belching purple flame at her. They try to speed upwards and away. But the Flames hit Raven and burn yangs leg and her left-side gauntlet. Yang feels the heat of the fire and removes her gauntlet.

Meanwhile, Jaune and Dia tailspin out of control and they fight to regain control of their path.

Tai unleashes another purple blast.

Raven weaves an evasive path while Yang holds on for dear life.

Then the Dark Brother and Tai turn away and fly to the ground.

Jaune and Dia finally stem their downward spiral.

They come to a hover next to Yang and Raven and look again for signs of the Dark Brother. They exchange a glance, then direct their dragons to dive back into the clouds beneath them.

.

.

.

The injured Velvet, Oscar, Sun, and Neptune sneak their way through a quiet passageway. She opens a heavy door and enters a dimly lit house. they look to see that they are somewhat safe. so, Oscar and Velvet pause to catch their breath, Sun sits down and sighs, Neptune goes to the kitchen to look for something to drink. He finds a whole gallon of water and begins to drink it. Velvet then hears some footsteps, She gets up and looks around, She goes upstairs and looks through the rooms, but finds nothing. Neptune stops drinking the gallon of water and walks to the living room where Oscar and Sun are.

Before he could enter, a Hybrid tackles him to the ground, and with a shard of wood, stabs him in the shoulder.

Neptune kicks it off and crawls backwards into the hallway, Oscar and Sun rush to save their friend and Oscar quickly kills the Hybrid.

Velvet walks down to meet with them, The windows are then busted through as Hybrids began breaking their way into the house, they run up the stairs and out a window where they see that the house is surrounded by a small mob of Hybrids.

In the courtyard, Arslan, Mercury, Sienna, and Winter continue to fight the undead horde, Winter using her Maiden powers, uses it to make multiple glyphs of Beowulfs and Ursa's to attack the Hybrids.

Neo, Now on her hands and knees, blood droplets fall from her facial wounds, look to the slaughter of the men around her.

She sees she surrounded and is then grabbed by a Hybrid over the wall, dragging her by her hair.

She struggles to break free as more run to her, She closes her eyes and waits for her death, only to be blown away by an explosion of fire dust.

She looks to where the explosion was from to see Whitley, alongside Roman and Lyanna, as they make their way to her.

Her relief is interrupted as she feels a sharp pain, she looks down to see a kitchen knife poking out her ribs, she looks behind her to see the rotting flesh of a Hybrid. It takes the blade out and then goes in for a second stab but is shot by Roman.

She falls to her knees and spits out some blood before being picked up by Whitley.

"I'm not letting anyone else die tonight," Whitley told her

She looks at him and smiles.

They carry her away from the disaster.

.

In the basement, distant snarls echo through it. The women and children look around, nervously. Weiss looks at the stairwell leading to the Basement as the snarling sounds echo down. A sudden clank surprises everyone. Weiss walks forward as soldiers begin to pound on the distant door to the safe Basement. The growls become louder.

"Open the door! Open the door!" Cried a guard on the other side of the door

the Guard begins to scream in pain...

* * *

.

.

.

Whitley, Neo, Lyanna, and Roman walk through a dark hallway of a guard tower. Lyanna's flaming sword lights the way.

Hybrid snarls can be heard in the distance.

They approach each corner with great caution.

A door at the end of the hallway crashes down and two figures fall to the floor, they see a Hybrid stabbing a guard as more and more join in. Lyanna and Roman begin to Fight with the Hybrids that pour into the hallway as Whitley pulls Neo to her feet.

Suddenly, a Hybrid stabs the arm and another stabs it in his hand, Lyanna looks to see Roman and kills the two Hybrids, but she is then stabbed on both shoulders and she falls to the ground, Roman weakly lifts his hands up in pain and shoots the Hybrid off.

"You guys ok!?" Whitley cried

Lyanna shook her head, "we need someplace to hide until we can heal" She told him

and without warning, a hybrid stabs Roman in the ankle and he grunts in pain.

Lyanna slams her foot on the arm of the Hybrid, breaking it off and she puts Roman's arm over her shoulder and they begin to limp away with Whitley and Neo. they hear more growling and look to see more Hybrids run after them

"RUN!" Roman cries

Whitley runs the best he can with Neo on his back. The slow-moving Roman and Lyanna, kick and fight with the Hybrids who catch up to them. Whitley turns down a hallway to see a room, he runs to it with Roman and Lyanna slowly behind them, they are still killing Hybrids as they limp away, but more and more begin to pile in the hall.

"Go Inside! NOW!" Roman cries

He stops to hold off the advancing undead. Lyanna looks back with dismay.

Attracted to the sounds of battle, more Hybrids shamble from many passages. Lyanna pulls Roman behind her, She surges ahead to pin a wight against the wall, It stabs her in the gut and Other Hybrids crash into her. Roman picks up his cane and comes to her aid. A mass of undead hustling down the hallway. The two begin to retreat back to Whitley and Neo.

"We've gotta go!" Roman cried

However, Lyanna falls and Roman falls with her as the Hybrids run at them, However Whitley, using his Glyphs, picked up Lyanna and Roman and ran them back to the room. Whitley then moved a shelf in front of a door. They sit down as the Hybrids bang in the door and then chopping at the door. The four wait in despair.

* * *

.

.

.

everyone in the middle of town hears the Hybrids snarling in the distance. Everyone readies their weapons. Maria sits by the three relics with a moonstone dagger in hand.

"Here they come!" Ruby cries "Make every shot count!"

Shadows move among the trees. The snarling grows louder and the Hybrids charge out of the woods, frenzied and in great numbers.

Arktown, Still surrounded by a moat of fire, continue to burn where Raven and Dia laid waste to the undead. The Dark Brother and Tai swoop down. The dragon breathes a powerful Purple flame that destroys a great turret of the city wall and they speed across. The Dark Brother looks backwards to savor the damage, allowing Jaune and Dia to intercept them. Dia manages to grab Tai and clutches Tai in her claws, and the two dragons engage in a mid-air melee of claws and fangs

Ruby and the other teams unleash bullets and swings at the charging Hybrids.

Just above them, Dia and the undead Tai battle, flying jerkily towards the ground.

They bite and rake one another with massive claws, slicing great wounds into each other. Tai clamps his jaws on the neck of Dia and sinks his teeth in. Jaune struggles to hold on, as The Dark Brother readies a javelin. Tai rips his jaws away, purple flame boiling in his mouth.

He bites at Jaune, who twists to evade the massive jaws.

Plumes of purple flames puff from Tai as the dragon continues to snap and bite. Entangled, the dragons spiral downward.

Then Yang and Raven sweep in, taking Tai in his claws as she flew past.

The Dark Brother falls from his perch atop the dragon and plummets to the ground.

Jaune with Dia, still spiraling out of control holds onto Dia for dear life.

Raven chomps deeply into the neck of the undead Tai with a crunch.

Meanwhile, Dia reaches the ground with incredible and tries to transition from flying to running but the velocity is too great, and the dragon ends up sliding on its belly, throwing Jaune to the ground.

Jaune tumbles to the ground hitting a couple of rock and broken metal.

he slowly gets up, but he feels pain on his ribs and sees a small wooden spike in his thigh.

He gathers himself, groaning and panting and he hears Raven and Tai roar above him.

he goes back to check on Dia.

The courtyard is filled with piles of bodies. Mercury, Sienna, and Qrow fight on. Sage kills more and more that try to hurt him and his men, he hears Raven roar above them, He feels drawn up and looks to Yang.

Raven hovers above Arktown. Yang looks down at The Dark Brother. He stands in a field below them, looking up and seemingly unharmed by his fall.

Yang looks at him in anger,

"BURN HIM!" Yang cried

Reven Unleshes forth a blast of flame that envelops The Dark Brother. She looks down with Anger as Raven Continues.

Just below them, Jaune limps towards the Flames.

Raven then ceases her attack and Yang watches the fire dissipate below her.

Jaune gets as close as the heat will let him.

The flames start to clear, revealing the Dark Brother, confident, unhurt and unphased.

He stares up to Yang, smirking at his invulnerability, both Yang and Jaune are stunned.

The Dark Brother creates a javelin beside him.

Yang immediately spurs her dragon to flee and The Dark Brother throws the javelin, which misses by inches as they turn and fly away.

Satisfied, The Dark Brother strides through the smoldering and burning ground towards Arktown.

Jaune sees this and draws Croceas Mors and runs after Him.

The Dark Brother walks calmly toward his target.

Alerted by Jaune's footsteps, the Dark Brother turns to see him.

Jaune pauses as The Dark Brother plants his feet and spreads his hands, beginning what Jaune had feared.

Jaune ran faster, however, he has too much ground to cover.

The eyes of the undead soldiers between them begin to open, their eyes turning the color of Grimm.

Still fifty yards away, the slain soldiers sit up, then stand.

Jaune gets within ten yards of the Dark Brother before the newly risen Hybrids block his progress completely.

Jaune looks behind him to see soldiers resurrected as undead warriors.

Mercury, Sienna, and Arslan continue to fight the undead, yelling and grunting as they dispatch their foes, they pause, as the slain soldiers around them rise to their feet.

Flynt pants for breath as the new undead rise in near silence.

Winter and Qrow look on in horror.

Nearby, Oscar and Velvet with Neptune and Sun do the same.

The wind whistles and the undead clumsily take their feet.

Nearby, the eyes of Neon Katt, Cinder Fall, Penny Polendina, Kali Belladonna, and Carolina church begin to pop open, showing red irises, both piercing and lifeless.

The Dark Brother stands motionless and menacing.

Jaune gasps for breath as The Dark Brother turns his back to him and walks away.

Meanwhile, the crowd of the undead closes in slowly around Jaune.

With no other option, he hacks at the undead that surrounds him... but he can't fight them all.

* * *

.

.

.

The Hybrid Cinder attacks Qrow, with her new sharp nails, She stabbed him in the ribs, but Winter stabs her in the head.

Kali approaches Ilia, who is stunned to see her in such a state, but Ilia takes a breath and attacks what was once her queen.

Penny makes her way to Oscar and Velvet who looked horrified, Neptune shot at her and she was set ablaze.

Neon limped her way to Flynt, who cried as he had seen her, With no other choice, he stabbed her in the head.

ending her suffering.

But that wasn't the only undead the Dark Brother brought back.

The Buried in the basement begins to rise to, Including the corpse of Lie Ren.

They begin to break their coffins and the residents of the basement look on in fear...


	5. Darkness Falls

The undead continues to rise in the courtyard. Just beyond the wall, Hyrbids march towards the gate, weapons were drawn.

Weiss hears rustling and scratching behind her. She turns her head and gasps when a skeletal hand breaks through the wall. A dried-up corpse twists out its tomb and wriggles onto the floor, snarling. Nora looks up at the disturbance. The corpses get to their feet. Behind the crowd, another wall starts to crumble. People stand and begin to scream in panic. Another corpse wriggles out of its tomb. The women and children flee. Nora looks to see that one of the corpses that has come back is Lie Ren. She didn't want to see her husband like that. She ran to the other side. Weiss, having her rapier with her, summoned Glyphs of Beowulfs to attack the hybrids. One woman falls in the panic and is dragged back into the dark catacomb. Weiss turns to see that they are coming from both sides...

Ruby, Maria, Team's NDGO, BRNZ, and some Southern soldiers expertly take down the charging Hybrids with both Moonstone weapons and Fire dust. They are successfully fending off the onslaught, but the Hybrids are getting dangerously close.

Jaune, Killing some of the Hybrids that surround him, tries to push his way through, but there are too many of them, then a gust of flame sprouts behind him and he ducks and shields himself from the heat. The Hybrids shriek and chitter as they collapse and die in the inferno. Jaune catches his breath and looks up to Yang with Raven, hovering above. The mighty dragon continues to spew forth hits flame breath. Jaune squints as he peers into the destruction of the flames. Raven sets down heavily behind him and roars.

"The Relics! we need to stop him!" Jaune cried to Yang

"Go!" Yang shouted, "I'll take it from here!"

Jaune runs towards Arktown, tracing a path through the walls of flame that still burned. Behind Ravne, more undead run at full speed. Yang watched as Jaune makes his way to Arktown, and doesn't see the new assault until they are leaping on her dragon. They swarm on the Dragons tail and flanks. The dragon shakes and whips most of them off, but those that hang on stab mercilessly into the hide of Drogon. The dragon roars and screeches as the frantic stabbing continues, Yang grunts as she tries to stay on Raven in spite of her contortions. She is thrown to the ground while the Hybrids continues to swarm over Raven

"NO!" Yang cried

The dragon labors and takes flight, with great effort. The swarm of Hybrids loses their grip as the dragon flies higher.

Yang then watches as Hybrids crash into the ground in front of her. They are bloodied and broken, but unphased by the traumatic wounds. They snap their attention onto her. She walks backward in fear. One gruesome, pale Hybrid charges her but is decapitated by Sage at the last second. He grabs Yang up and leads her away.

Jaune has reached the courtyard. A constant stream of bodies pours down from the walls above. He struggles to walk through the mounds of bodies that cover the courtyard floors, he passes both Mercury and Sienna, who continue to battle the awful horde of undead. Jaune staggers onward to tackle a greater purpose. He passes Flynt who lied propped against another mound of bodies, frenetically stabbing the Hybrids who cling to him. Jaune hacks through an attacking Hybrid and looks backward as Flynt screams, desperate and panicked. Jaune turns his back on his friend and continues forward, meeting the attacks that try to stop him. Sienna twirls her whip in a deadly whirlwind of precision. Arslan releases guttural grunts and screams as she cuts through her foes. She is dangerously close to being overwhelmed, but Jaune does not pause. He enters a passageway, where the battle continues is close quarters. He dispatches those that try to stop them and dodges the debris that falls from above. He stumbles, buried momentarily, but regains his feet and lurches through an iron gate that he slams shut behind him. Hybrids slam against the portal, hissing and grabbing at him. The gate holds fast, and Jaune walks away further down the hall.

Ruby pants as she takes a few paces backward, notches a flaming bullet shoot from behind her. She loads another clip into her rifle, but the Hybrids are starting to get the upper hand, killing the southerners and getting closer to the Relics. Ruby reaches for another clip, but her bucket is empty. She bats down one Hybrid with his scythe, but is tackled by another, She squirms away, as it charges again. Maria yells as she raises a spear that impales the oncoming Hybrid. Ruby stands and looks at Maria with thankfulness. She switches to hand-to-hand combat with her Scyth.

Sage leads Yang through the burning wreckage of the battlefield outside the walls. He chops down a Hybrid Xiao-long soldier. Yang picks up a sword she sees on the ground. Sage gores another two, and then the undead start to run at them from all sides.

The reanimated corpses in the basement shriek as they attack the women, children and elderly in it. Women scream as they are clawed and chewed by the desiccated undead. Weiss does her best to protect those who she can, but to many are felling. Nora looks to see her and Lights some of the Hybrids on fire, The Corpse of Lie Ren runs to Weiss, But before Weiss could do anything, Nora, with a Moonstone dagger, stabs him in the neck. Crying as the body falls to the floor

Jaune continues his progress towards the center of town. Oscar, Velvet, Sun, and Neptune struggle against the overwhelming numbers of the undead. Winter and Qrow struggle as well. Sage and Yang Defend off their attackers among the burning rubble by the trenches. One Hybrid stabs Sage in his side before Yang kills it. Sage staggers to his knees but regains his stance. The fight continues. Ruby and Maria fight with all they have, slaying undead as they set upon them. But then the Hybrids stop rushing to them. Ruby and Maria pause and look to see them. Finally, The Dark Brother has reached the Center of Arktown and he walks calmly towards the two.

Sage and Yang fight off more and more Hybrids. One of them slashes a deep into Sage, while another cuts Yang's abdomen. Sage Kills his attacker but is then stabbed in the back of the shoulder. Yang kills it off and she is then cut on the cheek, but she kicks it way before slicing it in two. As fires rage nearby, Mercury loses his footing as he fends off the Hybrids, he falls down the body's and into the courtyard, he kills as many as he can on his way back up. Ilia has her back against the wall as the undead overwhelm Her. Arslan screams as a Hybrid bites her shoulder. Oscar sniffles as he leans exhausted and helpless on a pile of his fallen comrades.

* * *

The Dark Brother walks closer to the two. Ruby looks at the Dark Brother, who stands motionless at the end of the aisle created by his followers.

"Ruby" Maria said

Ruby turns to look at Maria, as the old woman has a sad look.

"grow into a wonderful huntress," Maria said

A single tear falls from Ruby's eye, and he looks down. Maria then pushes Ruby out of the way and charges the Dark Brother. In a single motion, the Dark Brother grabs her and takes the Dagger out of her hands and impales Maria through the gut.

"MARIA NOOOO!" Ruby cried

Maria looks up at the Dark Brother's expressionless face and breathes on last time before dying. The Dark Brother shifts his gaze to Ruby. Ruby, filled with anger charges at him with her speed but when she is right in front of him, he slaps her away like a fly and the Reaper crashes into the wall, falling unconscious. The Dark Brother walks slowly towards the Relics, wanting to destroy the only thing that can summon his brother. The Dark Brother reaches back to unsheathe his weapon from its shoulder scabbard.

He is about the grab the hilt of his sword, Jaune appears, leaping through the darkness at the Dark Brother's back. The Dark Brother turns and blocks Jaune's sword with his own. the Hybrids begin to close in on Jaune but the Dark Brother orders them not to. Jaune Faces the Dark Brother once again. Jane swings at him and the Dark Brother moves to the side, and cuts Jaune's ribs, Jaune falls to the ground and sees the Dark Brother throw his sword at Jaune, but he rolled away as the sword pierced the ground. Jaune gets up quickly and rushes at the Dark brother, and swings at him, but misses. The Dark Brother then kicks Jaune to a Pillar and Jaune falls, dropping Croceas Mors. The Dark Brother then summons a bow and arrow and as soon as Jaune stood up, He was shot in the leg with a purple arrow. Jaune fell to his knees but picked up Croceas Mors, ready to strike as soon as the Dark Brother was in range. The Dark Brother walked to Jaune and Before he could strike at the God, he grabbed Jaune's sword hand and broke it, making it fall to Jaune's. The Dark Brother Stared down at Jaune, who was bloody and broken. He summoned another sword to kill the Human, but Jaune picked up Croceas Mors with his other hand and threw it past the Dark Brother, and from behind, Yang appeared and stabbed Right into the Dark Brothers back! He stumbled forward and Jaune took out his Moon Stone Dagger and stabbed the Dark Brother in the throat.

"That's for everyone you killed!" Jaune cried and took the dagger out of his Throat.

The Dark Brother made a horrible high screeching sound and he shattered into purple smoke. One by one, the rest of the Hybrids explode into shards. The crowd of undead that surrounds Jaune, Yang, Ruby, and the Relics, fall over, lifeless as rag dolls.

The undead pyramid the Hybrids used to scale the wall collapses. The waves of the undead fall down. When the undead collapse, Sage falls to his knees

"I'm too wounded, Aura won't heal these wounds," he said to himself

he fell to the ground, his sword to his side, "it was an honor fighting with you all..." and with those last words, Sage Ayala Died.

Mercury, Sienna, Arslan, Qrow, Winter, Flynt, Oscar, Velvet, Sun, and Neptune are stunned. They look out at the lifeless mounds of friend and foe.

Whitley, with Neo, Roman, and Lyanna, walk out of the room, dumbfounded at their sudden escape from sure death.

Weiss and Nora stand motionless. some of the undead have turned into piles of dust and bone fragments.

The War against the Dark brother was over. The Human's and Faunas have won.

.

.

.

.

.

**Yet The Blood War was yet to be finished...**


	6. Dreadful day, Joyful Night

Sage's body lies on an unlit funeral pyre. Yang, Arslan, and Neptune mourn over his body. Arslan leans down and kisses him gently on the forehead. She then whispers something in his ear.

Ruby and Oscar weep over Maria's dead body, her hand's placed on her chest. Ruby steps back and gives Maria's body her Rose pin from her chest and secures it on.

Jaune, Yang, Winter, and Lyanna stand amidst the remaining soldiers, some of whom bear torches. Ruby joins the crowd a bit further down, next to Sun, Oscar, Velvet, and Qrow. In front of the crowd sits scores of funeral pyres in a grid. soldiers stand at intervals with more torches. Ilia returns to the somber crowd, joining her friends. Mercury and Sienna obediently in mourning. Jaune then steps forward to address those assembled.

"We're here to say goodbye to our brothers and sisters. To our fathers and mothers. To our friends" Jaune began, he looked to all those who had died in the battle.

Kali, Penny, Cinder, Maria, Sage, Neon, Team BRNZ, NDGO. All those that gave their lives

"Our fellow men and women who set aside their differences to fight together and die together so that others might live. Everyone in this world owes them a debt that can never be repaid. It is our duty and our honor to keep them alive in memory for those who come after us and those who come after them for as long as men draw breath. They were the shields that guarded the realms of men. And we shall never see their like again..." Jaune finished

Soldiers and White-Fang hand torches to Jaune, Yang, Winter, and Lyanna. They fan out to various pyres in the field, joining their fallen comrades for one final visit: Oscar and Ruby to Maria. Whitley, Weiss, and Neo to Penny. Roman and Lyanna to Cinder. Flynt to Neon. Jaune, Ilia, Mercury, and Sienna to Kali. and Yang, Neptune, Arslan, and Sun to Sage.

Jaune looks at Yang. As one, they ignite the pyres. Yang watches the flames spread under their fallen friends, then she turns away. The living return to the crowd and the flames rise higher. The air fills with a cloud of thick black smoke.

The victory feast is somber and quiet, even though the hall is filled to capacity. At the head table sites Jaune, Joan, Yang, Winter, Lyanna, and Ruby.

In the crowd, Whitley looks around. He turns back to the table where Roman eats hungrily, and Whitley takes a drink.

"Have you seen Neo?" Whitley asked him

Roman stopped eating and looked to the white-haired boy, "You can still smell the burning bodies, and that's where your head is at?"

"I just want to thank her for-"

"I'm sure you do"

Whitley shakes his head "Look, it's not about that!"

"Of course it's about that" Roman told him "Why shouldn't it be? The dead are dead. You're not. Simple as that" and Roman takes a deep gulp of his wine.

Joan looks at Yang with concern. wondering if Jaune had told her about his mother.

Oscar and Velvet looked to each other with few sad smiles

"I wanna thank you for saving me," Oscar told her "I would be dead if you hadn't shown up"

Velvet nodded "it's no big deal. I was glad that through that Nightmare I had you by my side" Velvet replied.

* * *

As the night continued, the mood has lightened. Merry crowds laugh and enjoy themselves. The wine and beer flow freely. A server places a plate of wine on the table in front of Flynt and Ilia.

"Is this really the time to be drinking?" Flynt asked

Ilia looked to him, "We fought dead things and lived to talk about it. If this isn't the time to drink when is?" Ilia sked

Ilia pours wine for Flynt and herself. Flynt watches, a bit nervous. They clink glasses and drink together. The celebrations are becoming raucous. Roman takes the entire pitcher of wine from a servant as she passes.

Qrow looked to Oscar, who was looking into the fire. Qrow walked up to him and sat down.

"You in there Oz?" Qrow asked

A Green aura covered Oscar and then he turned to Qrow.

"it's good to see you again Qrow," Ozpin said

Qrow nodded, "Yeah, Its good to see you too" Qrow chuckled

"This war is almost over, and soon, my task will be complete, and I will leave for the after-life," Ozpin said

Qrow looked down sadly, Ozpin noticed this and he as well frowned.

"I will miss you Qrow. You were the bravest man I have ever meet in this Era" Ozpin told Qrow

A tear rolled down Qrow's face, "I'm gonna miss you Oz" Qrow told him

Ozpin smiled and looked back into the fire, "As will I, my friend. As will I"

* * *

Mercury and Jaune are chugging from their cups full of Wine. they were surrounded by Mercury, Sienna, Neptune, Sun, Ruby, Nora, and Joan.

"You have to drink all of it Jaune!" Sienna laughed

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" Joan cried to her brother

Jaune put his cup down and took a deep breath, "I can't!" Jaune laughed "not in one go!"

"Go on Fearless leader! I believe in you!" Nora cried

Mercury finished his drink and slammed it down on the table, they all cheered and Mercury patted Jaune on the back

"Come on! We have to celebrate our victory!" Mercury cried

Jaune chuckled "Vomiting is not celebrating Merc"

"Yes, it is" Mercury replied

Everyone laughs again. Mercury then holds up his cup in salute and turns to Yang

"To the Dragon Queen!" Mercury cheered

Everyone in the hall cheers. Yang gives a fake formal bow as she had just put on a magic trick.

"And to Jaune Arc! The hero of Remnant!" Yang cheered

Everyone stands and cheers again, even louder. Mercury pours himself another glass of wine and tips the back into his mouth and drinks yet again. He roars, and both Sienna and Jaune smile. Mercury continues to spur on the drunken revelry nearby. The hall is abuzz with Joy.

* * *

Oscar, Velvet, Whitely, Roman, and Lyann are playing a drinking game.

drunkenly, Velvet turns to Oscar "Your turn" she told him

Oscar looked back to her and thought hard, "Um... let me think... You are an only child?" Oscar asked

"I told you I was" Velvet giggled

"You didn't" Oscar laughed

"I did! you know I did!"

"I surmised it!" Oscar laughed

"Drink! Drink! Drink!" Roman cheered

Humorously scoffing, Velvet drinks, She looks to Roman this time.

"You watched gangster flicks as a child" Velvet asked

Roman sighed but he chuckled and took a drink. Lyanna laughed as did Whitley,

"that explains the clockwork Orange style" Lyanna chuckled

"HEY!" Roman cried

The four laughed, again and again, they continued to ask questions about each other, until one of them would pass out drunk.

* * *

Mercury is drunk and vociferous as he celebrates with Jaune, Sienna, Ruby, Yang, Joan, Nora, Sun, and Neptune. Flynt and Ilia then joined in

"I saw him riding that Dragon!" Mercury chuckled

"We all did Merc" Ilia scoffed

"No, No, I saw him riding that thing!" Mercury said pointed to Yang

Jaune, sitting behind him, shakes his head and laughs, Yang becomes a little embarrassed, but giggles. Jaune takes a drink as he listens.

"That's why we all agreed to follow him" Mercury began "That's the kind of man he is!"

Yang notices the praise that Jaune is getting. She watches closely. Mercury then throws his arm around Jaune's shoulder.

"He's strong enough to befriend an enemy and get murdered for it!" Mercury cried again

Yang continues to observe the praise that Jaune is receiving.

"Most people get bloody murdered, they stay that way! But not this one! He comes back and he keeps fighting. Here, Menagerie, and then back here again. He keeps fighting! He keeps fighting! He climbed on a fucking dragon and fought. What kind of person climbs on a fucking dragon? A madman or a king!

Yang grows happy about the praise Jaune is getting. She remembered that boy on the steps of his house, Then he was a Bastard, but now. Now he is a Hero. Her hero. The crowd cheers and Jaune looks at Yang, the two smile at one another with a loving look. She toasts him with her glass. Yang looks at the drinking game between Oscar, Velvet, Roman, and Lyanna. She looks back at Jaune and Mercury. She then looks to see Winter, Qrow, Arslan, drink and talk about how they fought. Yang was glad that this feast had happened. because she didn't know when it would be like this again.

* * *

Whitley searches for Neo. He enters a passageway away from the festivities. He is startled by an arrow that pierces the wall just in front of his face. He turns to see Neo holding a bow. He raises both hands in surrender and enters.

"Don't shoot!" Whitley cried

Neo puts her bow down and smiles at him. He walks to her and Smiles back.

"It's nighttime, it's freezing, and everyone's celebrating. You should be celebrating with us" Whitley told her

"I am celebrating" Neo replied "just in a different way"

She launches the arrow at a makeshift target tacked to a barrel. She picks up another arrow.

"Yeah..." Whitley said

Neo put her bow down and looked to him again. She looked at him with a bigger smile.

"what?" She asked, her tone was playful

Whitley grabs her quickly and kisses her. She kisses back. and they stop to take some air.

"You're beautiful, and I love you, and none of it will be worth anything if you're not with me. So be with me" Whitley told her

Neo was stunned but smiled. He looked to her,

"will you be with me and see where the road takes us?" Whitley asked

Neo smiles and kisses him, "As long as we both try," Neo said and kissed him.

* * *

As the night ended, Yang went to her room. She changed into her PJ's and was about to go to bed when there was a knock at the door, She got up and opened it to see Jaune. He tired or drunk or maybe both.

"Are you drunk?" Yang asked

Jaune looks at her for a minute,

"No" he replied

Jaune stands and stumbles a bit, and he laughs at himself. Yang gave him a raised Eyebrow with a disappointing smirk

"Only a little" Jaune said

Yang lets him in and he sits on her bed. Jaune looked at her and saw that she was still sad about Sage.

"I'm sorry about Sage, He seemed like and good man" Jaune told her

"He loved me," Yang told him

Jaune looked at her with surprise

"I couldn't love him back. Not the way he wanted. Not the way I love you" Yang told him

Yang looked down to Jaune and she kissed him, gently at first, but their passion builds and they start to undress one another while still kissing. Yang took off her shorts and then her undershirt, Jaune removed his armor and his shirt, and thats when Yang saw his stab wounds again. He turned to her and saw that she was looking at his scars. She walked to him and touched each and everyone scar.

"You got these scars" Yang began and looked up to him "All for us. All to do the right thing" yang said

Jaune grabbed her hand and looked at her in her beautiful lavender eyes.

"We can live together, You and me. Forget who I really am, and forget everything about my past. Right now all that matters is us" Jaune kissed her "and our future"


	7. Salem's Message

a map of Vale with pieces. Two Arcs represent the Southern Vale Army, A flaming heart represent the Xiao-Long Army, A Snowflake represents the Atlas Military. The war council consists of Yang, Jaune, Winter, Qrow, Arslan, Weiss, Neptune, Roman, Lyanna, Whitley, and Flynt. The mood in the room is tense.

"Half of our forces are gone," Jaune told them

"But we still have a bigger army, and more Airships" Neptune said

"That doesn't matter. The Wolf Company has arrived in Vale, courtesy of Arthur Watt's fleet. The balance has grown distressingly even" Winter replied

" But when the people find out what we have done for them, that we saved them-" Weiss began

"Salem will make sure they don't believe it," Yang told her "We will hit her hard. Root and stem"

"The objective here is to remove Salem without destroying Vale City," Qrow told her "I watched the people rebel against their Kings and Queens when they were hungry, and that was before this Blood War started"

"He's right" Lyanna replied "Give them the opportunity and they will cast Salem aside"

Jaune moved his piece's around the walls of Vale. While moving Yang's personal piece to the beaches.

"We'll surround the city. If her fleet tries to ferry in more weapons and food, the dragons and Atlas's Airships will destroy them. If the Vale army and the Wolf Company attack, we'll defeat them in the field" Jaune told them

"Once the people see that Salem is our only enemy, her reign is over," Arslan said

Yang nodded, "All right, let the men rest for a day or two. I will be heading back to beacon" Yang told them

"half of the Atlas fleet will go with you" Winter said pointing to Whitley and Weiss "I and the rest of the army will stay south with the Arc Army"

They nodded dismissed the meeting. Yang would leave that night, after spending one more night with Jaune. No Sex. Just them and a movie.

* * *

.

.

.

The day has come. The Atlas and Southern Armies were preparing to head to Beacon to meet up with Yang and then begin the attack on Vale. Ilia gets on the Bullhead, while Jaune begins to pack, both Mercury and SIenna approach him

"You're not gonna ride the dragon north?" Mercury asked

Jaune shakes his head, amused. He walks to meet them half-way.

"Dia needs to heal. She doesn't need me weighing her down" Jaune replied

Sienna scoffs, "You weigh as much as two fleas fucking" Sienna told him

Jaune laughs and looked at his two friends.

"I'm taking the Faunas back to Menagerie, We've had enough of Vale," Sienna told him "We also need to lead the remaining Faunas back at Menagerie with the Belladonna family gone"

Jaune looked down in sadness. Ghira died in the battle of Beacon, Jaune killed Blake, and Kali died in the battle of Arktown.

"This is the south of Vale, you know. And you guys are welcome to stay" Jaune told them

"It isn't home. We need room to wander. I'll take them back as soon as the winter storms pass. Back where we belong" Mercury told him

"Same could be said to you," Sienna told Jaune "you were you there. You loved it in Menagerie"

Jaune sighed. "I wish I was going with you," Jaune told him "But I want to stay here, with her"

Mercury and Jaune hug. He then moved to Sienna and hugged her as well. Sienna looked at him

"You've got the Faunas spirit in you," Sienna told him

The two head back into Arktown. Jaune turned to walk but sees Ruby and Sun. He then walks to meet them, Jaune gives Ruby a huge and feels a small pump on her stomach, He surprised by her baby bump. She looks at her belly, smiling. Sun nods to confirm that she is pregnant.

"Yes, well, the nights have been getting longer and-"

"I'm sure he knows how it happens Sun" Ruby said with a smile.

Jaune looked surprised

"If it's a boy, we want to name him Jaune," Ruby told him

Jaune looked a little stunned and felt happy but he also hopped the baby wouldn't have his luck. "I hope it's a girl," Jaune said with a half-smile and they parted ways. Jaune got on to his Bullhead had begun to leave for Beacon.

* * *

.

.

.

Day's before Jaune left for Beacon, The Xiao-Long fleet sails around the Island of Beacon City. Weiss and Neptune stand together on deck. Weiss discreetly holds Neptune's hand. He looks down at their hands and they smile at one another. Arslan watches the ocean taking in the site that is vale just across the ocean. Meanwhile, Qrow, along with Whitley and Neo sit and talk

"Think of the past year. The war, the murder, the misery. All of it. Just to ask god questions" Qrow sighed

"Yes, all of it for that, and we're hoping that when we summon the light brother, he will let us live" Neo scoffed

"you don't think he will?" Whitey asked

"No" Neo replied "he wants us to be at peace with each other, no more wars, no more greed, nothing. And Humans have always had those things, Without it, we wouldn't be what we are today"

Qrow nodded, "your girlfriends right. Humans have both bad and good qualities, it what makes us human, and not mindless things that obey a command" Qrow told him

Whitley nodded in understanding, "but still, even if it is bad in us, there is good. surely he will see and focus on that" Whitley replied "Right?..."

Raven and Dia fly overhead, with Yang riding on top of Raven. They soar over the sea, enjoying themselves.

Suddenly, a huge bolt pierces Dia's chest. She screeches in pain as Yang is baffled and horrified. Rhaegal struggles to continue flying. Another bolt plunges into her chest, and a third pierces her neck. Blood spurts and the mighty dragon falls towards the sea. Arslan races to the deck, in time to see the Dragon plunge into the sea just off the side of her ship, Dia disappears below the foamy splash.

Yang looks down in horror. Another giant bolt zooms just above her head. She ducks in surprise and looks up to see the Vale Army fleet appear from behind Beacon itself. Watt's looks at his new invention, which he has dubbed, Dragon Slayer. Watts mans one of the ten Dragon Slayers. His crew repositions the huge weapon for another shot. Rage takes over Yang as she guides Raven to dive towards the Ships of Vale. Watts patiently waits for his shot. The Vale fleet let loose of many bolts, forcing Yang and Raven to veer away from her attack dive.

Watts watches Yang fly away, but he decides on a better course of action, he smiles as his men reposition his weapon towards the vulnerable Xiao-long ships.

Watts takes aim with a menacing smile. He lets loose the bolt with a grunt. The other ships follow suit, sending off a brutal assault The volley of giant bolts takes apart the Targaryen ships. GREY WORM is knocked off his feet by the devastating force of impact. The sea spurts over the railings as the massive bolts destroy the hull. Whitley moves away from the attacking side and is nearly impaled by a bolt. He falls backward with a grunt and he quickly swivels back to his feet and changes direction. Neo and Qrow dodge more bolts as they head atop the ship. A mighty bolt screams through the air in front of Arslan and destroys the railing on the far side of the deck. Arslan tries to walk towards the stern of the ship, but the dangerous bolts continue relentlessly, causing devastation and carnage. With no other options, Arslan jumps overboard to escape.

"Go! Go!" Qrow yelled to Neo

They ran again and jumped overboard as well, nearly getting killed by another bolt. Neptune Tackles Weiss down as a Bolt launches and lands right into the part of the ship where they were standing. they quickly got up and Neptune looked to the Vale Ships, as they fired more. Neptune ran to the other side of the Ship with Weiss.

"Get ready to jump!" He cried

"I thought you were scared of water!" She cried back

"I'm more afraid of dying!" Neptune replied

Before they could jump, a bolt passed right in between them, causing them to let go of one another as Neptune fell into the ocean and Weiss fell back on the deck of the Ship. Neptune rose from the ocean to see the Ship that Weiss was on, get completely destroyed by the bolts

"WIESS! NOOOO!" Neptune cried

Xiao-long soldiers help drag their comrades through the surf and onto the shore. They cough and gasp. Neo and Whitley lie on the shore with Whitley coughing uncontrollably. Arslan pants as she walks onto the shore. Neptune staggers to the shore and desperately looks around for Weiss

"WEISS!? WEISS!?" he yelled

Neptune runs back into the water, his eyes scanning the ocean's surface for his love. Whitley manages to stop coughing and looks to Neo

"where's Qrow?" He asked

Neo looked around and saw that the man was nowhere to be seen

* * *

.

.

.

Salem, in her throne room, looks out to the City of Vale. Watt's entered the room.

"Was our message was well-received?" She asked

"and you're certain about the dragon?"

"I saw it sink beneath the waves myself" Watts smiled "The glory is yours, my queen"

She nods, "when this is all over, the world will finally be mine, and nothing will stand in my way" Salem replied

"She's coming for you" Watts replied, referring to Yang

"Of course she is. Keep the gates open. If she wants to take the castle, she'll have to murder thousands of innocent people first" Salem smirked

Salem gets off her throne and see's both Weiss and Qrow, hands shackled.

"So much for the Dragon Queen" Salem chuckled as she walked past them.


	8. QROW

Yang lays down the Grimm figure on the war map.

"We will storm the city, my queen. We will kill your enemies. All of them" Neptune said

"It'll be another 3 or 4 hours before Jaune and his men arrive. In the meantime, demand that Salem surrender. Offer her life in exchange for the throne. If there's a chance to avoid the coming slaughter, we should make the effort" Arslan told Yang

"Speaking to her won't prevent a slaughter" Yang replied "But maybe it's good the people see that I made an effort to avoid a battle, and Salem refused. They will know who to blame when the sky falls down on them"

Yang and Neptune exit the room and Arslan just looks down in sadness, as do Whitley and Neo.

* * *

.

.

.

Yang, Neptune, Whitley, and Neo stand in front of the walls and the gate into Vale. Atop the gate, Salem, Watts, and Peter Port look down upon them. Qrow and Weiss stand with them, bound and very scared. They are flanked by a long line of Dragonslayers, loaded, manned and ready. The small company of soldiers on Yang's side is vastly outnumbered by the mounted guns and soldiers of the Vale army.

The gate rattles and Port walks out. Yang and Neptune step forward to meet him. They come together half-way.

"Ms. Xiao-Long" Port greeted

"Professor," Yang said with anger in her voice

"Queen Yang demands Salem's unconditional surrender and the immediate release of Qrow Branwen and Weiss Schnee

"Queen Salem demands Yang's unconditional surrender" Port replied "If she refuses... One of them will die... here and now" Port said with a bit of sadness

"She was your student" Yang cried "your student! and you would let her die!" Yang cried to him once more

Port looked down, "we all have to do things we don't like" Port sighed

Yang's eyes turned red, "then I hope to see you dead when the battle begins professor," Yang said.

Port looks up to Salem and Watts and nods before leaving. Salem looks at Yang and smiles. She looks down at her as Yang looks at her with her red eyes, glowing with more hatred then her friends have ever seen.

"You have made your choice, Yang Xiao-Long" Salem announced "I hope you're ready to live with it"

Salem nodded to Watts who brought up Qrow and put him on his knees while looking at his niece.

"If you have any last words, now is the time," Salem told him

Qrow looked down to Whitley and Yang, "Be a good Queen Firecracker, make all of team STRQ proud, and Whitley tell your sister her dad loves her and that I wished I had watched her grow up, that I wish I could have been her dad for all my life" Qrow said with sobbing following him.

Horror and disbelief appeared on the faces of Yang and Whitley. Salem smiles as she looks to the Watts, who steps forward, drawing a hard-light dust sword (think of Velvets weapon and a lightsaber mixed). Watts raised his sword in the air...

"guess my luck finally caught up with me..." Qrow said to himself softly

and Watts brought the sword down and sliced through Qrow's neck. His head and body fell from the top of the gate to the ground below. Yang turns away, unable to watch. Her face twitches and she begins to breathe raggedly. Atop the wall, Salem looks down, satisfied. Weiss softly cries as she looks down at Neptune for help.

Winter heard about her father's death and cried. she didn't understand why now of all times, that whatever god was up there would allow him to be killed, Just as he was beginning a happy life. Whitley looks to his eldest sister and looks at what is in his hand. It was Qrow's necklace. He composed himself and headed to Winter

Winter, hearing footsteps, whipped away the tears and looked to the door to see her brother.

"what is it Whitley?" she asked

He walked to her and opened his hand. Winter looked to see Qrow's cross necklace.

"This was all He had back here at Beacon" Whitely replied

He hands the necklace to her. Winter looks it over, masking her pain, She then undoes the chain and puts it on herself.

* * *

.

.

.

Neo stands near the Docks, watching as a Bullhead Lands. Jaune gets off the Bullhead, Followed by Ilia, Flynt, and Winter, and walks from it to her.

"The army?" Neo asked them

"Just crossed. They'll be at the walls of Vale in two days" Jaune replied, "How is she?"

"She hasn't seen anyone since we returned. Hasn't left her chambers, hasn't accepted any food" Neo replied

"She shouldn't be alone" Jaune cried

"I understand you're worried for her, but she just lost her Uncle and one of your friends has been taken by Salem" Neo replied "We both know what she's about to do"

Jaune Pauses, he looks to Neo,

"You don't know that"

"I do know. I've seen people be changed because of loss. How much has she lost Jaune?" Neo asked

"AS MUCH AS I HAVE!" Jaune yelled "and that's her decision to make. She is our queen" Jaune replied,

"that doesn't mean we have to agree with burning down a huge populated city!" Neo cried

"and why not!? we know that civilians have been taken to a safe place while the entire vale army is in the city!" Jaune yelled, "what do you want from her!?"

"I want her to make the right decisions! If we burn vale to ash there will be no home to go back to Jaune" Neo cried

"I want the right ruler on the Throne, Neo, and Yang is the best option at that, and I'll help her" Jaune told her

"so you're taking a gamble on this? you're hoping to flip a coin in the air and hope it lands on what you want?" Neo questioned

Jaune sighed, Neo looked at him, "I don't know how her coin will land... But I'm quite certain about yours Jaune"

Jaune looks at her with shock and horror

"what? you think Joan only told Oscar and you?" Neo asked

Jaune shook his head and pulled back "I don't want it. I never have" Jaune told her

"do you know how many men and women would kill for your position? how many would betray their friends for a crown?" Neo asked him "Seeing as how you don't want it, you not wanting the fame or the glory anymore, you will do the right thing. Like you always have"

Jaune shook his head and began to walk away before turning back to Neo

"She is my queen. _Now and Always_ "

Jaune continues to walk on, alone and Neo sighs.


	9. Battle of Vale...

The camp is busy as the forces prepare for the battle ahead. Jaune, Ilia, and Flynt pause a few yards from the shore. approaching them is Arslan.

"She wants to attack now, your thoughts?" Arslan asked him

"Whenever she's ready, I'll fight," Jaune told her

Arslan nodded and walked away. Jaune, Ilia, and Flynt turned to talk with some soldiers about the plan of breaching the Wall of Vale. Arslan continues to walk and head to Yang's tent but she is then stopped by Neptune

"Arslan... I need to ask you a favor" Neptune told her

Arslan sighed "I'm not gonna like this favor, am I?"

Neptune nodded

* * *

.

.

.

It is a quiet and beautiful morning. The Fleet of airships and battleships sits in silence. The Dragon-slayers are fully manned as they wait for the battle to commence. Watts strides to the foredeck of his ship while the soldiers behind him load the mounted guns and Dragon-slayers. His eyes scan the far distance, looking for a sign of enemy forces.

"Be Alert!" Watt's ordered

within the walls of Vale city, a stream of citizens rushes back into their houses as Vale soldiers march double time in the opposite direction. citizens close their windows and the people below take shelter in their homes, one man grabs his wife and picked up his child. In a doorway, A woman soothes her infant as the crowd hurries past and her daughters carry their belongings inside. Inside the city, Neptune was cloaked to hide his face and he looks around to make sure he's not being followed.

The Wolf Company march out of the city in their warthogs, as they stand at attention.

Port's eyes are fixed on the distance, where he can clearly see the Arc forces stretch across the gate.

The battered and snarling Arc Soldiers are crowded together. Behind them, the Xiao-Long army and the Atlas Military stand ready.

Behind them stands Jaune, Flynt, Ilia, Arslan, and Winter. Whitely and Neo join them with a very important message.

"If you hear the bells ring, they've surrendered. Call off the men" Neo told them

they all nod and wait for the signal.

From her palace, Salem walks to the window and surveys the city. In the far distance is the wall where her loyal forces are stationed and the great plain beyond where the Enemy forces wait. Behind her are some soldiers and a guarded Weiss stand.

Masses of the city continue to move through courtyards, gates, and walls to find any sort of protection. The crowd chatters as they churn towards the gate. Among them, Neptune becomes frustrated at the slow pace. He brushes past many people and makes his way to the palace

The shouts of the people have reached Salem's ears. She looks down, soberly.

Watt's paces while his men look to the sky. Something in the sun catches his eye, and he shields his eyes as he looks directly at it, and then Raven emerges from the blinding sun, diving through the sky towards the fleet. The Ships react to the attack.

"FIRE! FIRE!" Watt's cried

The soldiers fire all of their weapons at Yang and her dragon Yang tells Raven to turn and the two manage to dodge the bolts and dust fire and continue their steep dive. Watts has lost the dragon in the sun once again. the two soar above the fleet. With a roar, Raven manages to levels many ships, even managing to blow one up in front of Watts. Raven flies past with unbelievable speed and she destroys another ship before turning back for a second round.

"FIRE!" Watts demands

None of his soldiers are responding, so Watt's rushes to a Dragon-Slayer and aims and the Dragon, but he is too late. Raven destroys another handful of ships as well Watts own, but the evil genius manages to survive and swims to shore.

Yang ushers Raven to continue the rest of the fight to the city wall. The Dragon flies to the City at a rapid speed. The Vale soldiers ready the Dust Canons at the beast. They start to aim but they are too late. Yang and Raven swoop up and engulfs the wall and its Soldiers in a great burst of flame. They all turn to ash in.

in the front gates of Vale, all is quiet. The two forces are still in their standoff. Port stands with his army facing Arslan, Jaune, Flynt, Ilia, Winter, Whitley, and Neo, all of them standing in front of their armies. Arslan and Ilia take one step forward, reacting to something no one else has sensed. Jaune looks to them wondering what they are doing until he hears something in the wind, A horse whinnies and the wind picks up, carrying the sound of great wings flapping. Everyone turns their heads, trying to locate the rising sound. Port tries to find where the noise is coming from, he turns as he realizes where it's coming from but too late. The gated wall behind the Port and his Army explodes in an enormous fireball, destroying a huge section of the wall and consuming dozens of soldiers. Port is knocked blasted away by the blast as most of his army is scattered.

Now was their chance, Arslan and Ilia charge, followed by the Atlas Military on their Warthogs and the Arc Army riding alongside them as well. Vale soldiers and Wolf Company scream in agony as they burn. Still stunned by the force of the blast, Port pulls himself up on his hands and knees. He sees the charging Armies. He finds his feet and plants them into the ground, he takes out his Ax/Musket, some of the Warthogs ride past him, then a knife flew right at him, he blocked it, only to see what looked like a whip hit his shoulder, he looks to see Arslan and Ilia side by side, Jaune and the others catch up with them and see them eyeing one another

"the rest of you go, we will handle him," Ilia told them

They nodded and they followed their army as Ilia and Arslan prepared to fight Port. the three take a fighting stance. Ilia makes her move first, Poer switches to his musket and fires off at Ilia, she uses her Aura to shield her but she is pushed back, Arslan then charges at him, Port blocks her sword with his musket and then switches to his Ax, slicing her stomach, and he then shot her back with the musket.

The two got up and charged together. Arslan used her knife and threw it at the man, he side-stepped only for Arslan to pull on the knife's string and bringing it back to him, the knife stabbed in his leg and Port grunted in pain, Ilia then shot off her Rapier strait at Port. The Professor blocked it with his Ax and pulled the knife out of his leg and he stood up, but he was punched in the face by Arslan, he backed up and then was kicked in the stomach by Ilia, the two switchings back and forth, attacking Port.

Despite his Huntsman training, he wasn't as young or as agile as them.

He shot off at Arslan, the bullet managing to hit and go through her shoulder, she backed up in pain and fell on her back, Ilia looked back only to be hit with the musket and she fell to the ground, Ilia looked up to see Port swing down his Ax at her, Ilia, backed up and missed the first swing, but port raised it up again and swing down a second time, Ilia grabbed her Rapier and blocked the strike, Port raised it again and struck the Rapier harder, causing it to break, Ilia looked in shock, Port took this chance and swing down again, Cutting off Ilia's left hand. Ilia screamed in agony as Port went to raise his Ax again he was stabbed in the back by Arslan.

Port fell to the ground, coughing up blood, and looking to the walls of Vale.

"I was protecting the city, I never wanted to fight my students, but I had a choice..." He told them "Save the city and its people, or let it all burn..."

With those final words, Port dropped dead.

Arslan knew what the man meant, and swore to give him a proper burial.

She signaled a Warthog to stop and take Ilia to get medical attention back near the camp.

They took Ilia and Arslan continued with the raid of the City.

Meanwhile, the three armies ran and scattered through Vale, Killing any Vale soldiers that attacked, Everyone firing their weapons. Above, Yang with Raven flies along the wall and destroys another part of the Wall. Salem listens to the sounds of destruction - the rumbling explosions and the screeching roar of Raven.

Arslan walks through the battlefield, stunned by the carnage. In the distance, more Arc soldiers rush towards the battle. All of them killing anything that stood in their way, Shooting off the dust rifles and throwing explosives into buildings, The City was burning, and Arslan had helped.

A guard approached Salem, but Salem stopped him from whatever he was about to say

"All we need is one good shot," Salem told him

"But your grace, The Dragon-Slayers have all been destroyed! The Fleet is burning, the gates have been breached!"

"Our men will fight harder than any Huntsman ever could. They will defend their queen to the last man" Salem said with a snarl "I was the one who took Vale, I made it fall, but it won't fall today" Salem said

She looked to the battlefield once again.

Winter leads Jaune, Flynt, Neo, and Whitley along with the force of each army's soldiers through the charred and burning streets of Vale. Bodies are strewn everywhere. A Vale soldier tries to set upon Flynt, but he shoots the man in the chest. Other soldiers make futile attacks that are quickly dispatched by Jaune and Neo. the streets begin to become empty and clear. As they make their way closer to the so-called palace of Salem, Winter, Flynt, Jaune, Neo, and Whitley reach a crowd of Vale soldiers, they all stand in front of their own mixed armies, facing the Vale soldiers. The two sides take a measure of each other, neither making a move.

Arslan passes through a burning wall, making her way among piles of charred bodies. Ahead of her, she sees some soldiers clear the streets. Beyond them is the bell tower.

Neptune runs through the streets and alleys until he reaches a sewer line and opens it up and begins to make his way through the underground to get to the palace.

Salem continues to survey the battle, she looks down to see Vale Soldiers look up to Yang riding Raven and diving towards them. Raven roars and the panic ensues as the soldiers begin to run, desperate and terrified.

"Run! Run! Come on!" cried one soldier

Then Raven lands on top of a building and roars at the soldiers who are trapped before her. all becomes quiet, Jaune and the leader of the Vale battalion stare at one another. The leader of the soldiers hears the powerful roar. He seems to lose faith as he looks at the men around him. He drops his Rifle in surrender. The rest of the battalion follows suit, the message spreading through the troops behind him.

"Ring the bells!" He commanded

Raven snarls as Yang listen to the people below. Salem listens to the cries from below, stone-faced. Arslan waits for a reaction to the people's cries, she looks up to where Yang and Raven are perched. Salem now begins to consider her options, Yang waits and listens, she is getting more anxious. The bell near the keep remains still. Arslan stares at the bell, pleading with her eyes. It sways and begins to ring, Arslan thanked the gods that the bells rang. Jaune hears the one bell ringing. It is joined by another, and another still. He looks up and sighs in relief.

Salem slowly closes her eyes in defeat. Her face remains expressionless.

Arslan looks over as Raven roars. The bells become a chorus across Vale. Her eyes are fixed on Yang and her dragon as she waits for her to react. Yang sits on Raven, she breathes deeply and her face twists with anger. She looks towards the palace, she thinks of all that she has suffered and endured and lost. Bells clamor as the Fleet burns in the far distance. She tries to choke back her rage, but she cannot. She spurs Raven and they Fly straight for the palace. Jaune is distraught, staring in disbelief at Yang's response to the bells.

Salem watches as the Dragon flies towards her...


	10. Only Us

Raven unleashes her fire on the palace, decimating the surrounding buildings around it and consuming the soldiers. Buildings collapse under the inferno, and soldiers disappear as the raging fire consumes them. Arslan breathes shakily as she watches helplessly.

Jaune watches from afar. The Vale soldiers turn at the sounds of destruction, Winter breathes deeply, cold vengeance in her eyes. At the back of the battalion, an eruption of flames destroys a building and sends soldiers scattering, Winter begins to ready her saber to attack. The leader of the soldiers spins quickly to face Winter and Jaune, knowing the terms of surrender have been breached. Before Jaune can speak, Winter charges with her saber and stabs it through the man's chest and he falls, dead. Jaune's attention snaps to the ground in front of him, he hesitates, but Arc men act first, screaming a battle cry as they launch themselves at the Vale soldiers. Jaune is frozen, as his men begin to decimate the soldiers, Jaune then comes to his senses. He grabs the man closest to him and pulls him back.

"No! Get back! Get back!" Jaune cried to his men

The Arc soldiers pour around him as he manages to stop a handful. Winter turns her head toward Jaune, staring with a look of fierce disapproval. However, the Arc men begin to run more into the battle

"NO! Don't! Get back! Don't fight! they surrendered!" Jaune cried

Both Flynt and Neo help Jaune to stop his army, their efforts are fruitless. Winter stares coldly at them. Vale soldiers attack Jaune and he is forced into battle. Winter turns to join the fray. Jaune defends and attacks the Vale soldiers coming at him, realizing he has no other choice but to fight. The Vale soldiers are overwhelmed by the invading army. Winter attacks with brutality and rage, letting forth an uncharacteristic scream. Her eyes are filled with hatred.

Raven still lays waste to the palace, trying to bring it down onto Salem's head.

Jaune shambles forward, helpless to stop the carnage. The Arc Soldiers continue to sack the city. He is overwhelmed by the wild carnage and his inability to stop it. He snaps to as he sees one Arc soldier drag a Vale woman soldier into an alley to rape her. The woman falls to the ground and tries to crawl away. The soldier continues his assault. Suddenly, Jaune grabs him from behind and pulls him off the woman, holding the soldier against the wall with his left hand and brandishing his sword. The soldier is surprised and confused. They exchange a look. The soldier looks at his intended victim and becomes defiant. Jaune stabs the soldier, and he collapses to the ground. Jaune then looked to the female Vale soldier

"Find somewhere to hide," He told her

The woman flees. Jaune reels his head back and catches his breath.

Salem continues to watch as Raven keeps trying to burn down the palace. The mighty dragon flies directly towards the keep. Below, the soldiers run in fear. Raven then sets fire to a palace tower, Finally destroying a part of the palace.

* * *

.

.

.

Neptune reaches the part of the sewer where it leads to a beach right behind the palace. A row-boat sits on the shore, just as Arsan promised. He starts to walk into the cave secret entrance but is stopped by a voice behind him.

"Dragonslayer" came a voice

Neptune turns to see an exhausted Arthur Watts walk his way onto the beach, and he spits out some seawater.

"you hear that? That's the sound of a city dying. It's over" Watts told him

"for you maybe, but I still need to get in there," Neptune told him

Neptune starts to leave, but Watts draws his hard-light dust sword behind him.

"It may be over but I still have a job to protect Salem and get her out of here," Watts said

Watts swings his sword wildly at Neptune, who dodges the strikes, stumbling against a boulder. Neptune pulls out his sword just as Watts brings down a powerful overhead swing that Neptune blocks. Neptune runs further into the cave while Watts runs after him. Neptune turns around and swings at Watts but he jumps back and counters with his own attack, slicing Neptune across the chest. Neptune staggers against the rock. Neptune strikes back, knocks away Watts's sword with a blow, and tries to slice Watts, but the man grabs Neptune's arm and they begin to fight over the sword. Watts elbows Neptune in the face and jerks him off balance. Neptune drops his sword. Watts used this and grabbed Neptune again and threw him into the rock. Neptune, feeling a bit dizzy, turns to Watts and tackles him, the two fall to the ground. Neptune tries to land a punch but Watts avoids it and headbutts Neptune back onto the wet sand. Watts gets on top of Neptune and chokes him as Neptune tries to push him away. Neptune then knees him in the balls and pushes Watts to the side. Neptune spits up blood as he crawls towards his sword, but Watts grabs Neptune's foot and pulls him back. Neptune kicks Watts and grabs his sword and gets up, but Watts then pulled out a small blade hidden in his coat and stabs Neptune in the ribs and then stabs him a second time. Neptune grunts and pants and they both fall back. Neptune crawls back, away from Watts, then rolls onto his back, gasping.

the two pant in exhaustion. Watts is drenched in sweat and blood covers his mouth.

Neptune wheezes, helpless. He looks down at the beach. His sword is far from him. He rolls onto his stomach and crawls towards it. Watts sees that there is still some fight in Neptune and he drops his head, sighing. Neptune reaches his sword, but Watts stands above him and plunges his knife into Neptunes's side once again. Neptune grunts but he kicks Watts's leg, causing the man to fall onto the ground. Neptune reaches his sword and stands up just as Watts backed up on to a rock to get back up, Watts turns around only to be stabbed through the stomach. Neptune pushes his sword in further, pinning Watts against the rock and he steps back. Watts grabs the blade with both hands and pulls it out.

"you... son of a... bitch..." Watts coughed as blood leaked from his wound

Neptune grabs his wounds and starts to make his way back into the cave. Watts twists his head to watch Neptune leave.

"But I got you!" Watts cried with a bloody smile "I got you Dragonslayer! I fucking got you!"

Neptune walks into the mouth of the cave and into the lit passage beyond.

"I got you!" Watt's chuckled, he then stared up to the sky, "I'm the man who killed The Dragonslayer! I'm the man that killed Neptune Vasilias!" Watts laughed for the last time as he slowly bled to death.

Weiss sits in a cell guarded by one soldier, the palace continues to shake around her. Weiss could hear Raven's roar overhead. suddenly the guard in front of the cell is stabbed and drops to the floor dead.

"hey snow angel," Neptune said weakly

Weiss turns and sees Neptune propping himself up against the bars. Her face brightens as she stares at him with disbelief. Neptune grabs the keys and opens her cell, she hugs him and she sobs, she holds him tight, panting. Neptune looks at her as tears fell from his face. Weiss then sees the blood coming from his side

"You're hurt! what happened!?" She cried

"It doesn't matter..." He told her

The room shook as a huge brick fell from the ceiling

"What's going on out there!?" Weiss cried

Neptune shook his head, "I don't know, I heard the bells ring but I think Yang is trying to bring down the whole palace"

"then we need to get you out of here! quickly!" Weiss cried

More of the palace tumbles down. Neptune leads Weiss back to where he entered through.

Outside, Yang and Raven were able to destroy certain parts of the palace, she just wanted to leave the main tower so that only Salem would be left. She kept burning down portions of the palace as well and attacking its courtyard. Soon there would be nothing left of Salem or anything she did.

Arslan walked to the palace to meet up with the others, but as she walked she saw homes burned down, pictures of families ruined, even cribs and toys of children broken. She looked around at some of the dead bodies, knowing that they may have families as well. Arslan hoped in her heart that this would be the last of the bloodshed, the last War.

Neptune and Weiss continue t make their way to the cave entrance. Sounds of destruction echo through the halls.

"This way," Neptune told her

They turn to the tunnel Neptune used but when they reached it, they saw that the tunnel has collapsed. He looks for another way out, but the other tunnels are blocked as well. Weiss watches as he tries to climb the debris in front of one of the tunnel entrances, seeing that it was useless, Neptune walks back to her. The two began to know their fate, Neptune embraces Weiss as she weeps, behind them, part of the tunnel collapses.

"It's all right... it's all right..." Neptune told her, trying to reassure her.

A large chunk of ceiling falls behind them.

"Not like this... I don't want to die like this..." Weiss cried

Neptune grabbed her head and lifted it to look at him, "Don't look away, Look at me, ok? Just look at me..." He told her softly "Nothing else matters, Only us..."

They hold on to one another. Behind them, the cavern begins to collapse. The ceiling gives way to a wave of destruction that falls their way. They kiss one last time, as the ceiling falls on top of them...


	11. The End

The Battle was won, Most of the Vale soldiers surrendered and were taken as prisoners. Salem was now in chains and waiting for Yang to arrive. A group of Atlas soldiers went back to Beacon to collect the four relics to summon the Light Brother, and he would pass judgment over both Salem and Remnant.

Arslan walks silently through the burned and destroyed city of Vale. Everything is covered in ash and soot, small fires continue to burn as well. Her eyes look to the sky as flakes of ash float in the air. She passes piles of brick and broken beams, and small fires that speckle the devastation. She passes the prone body of a blonde female soldier, the first of many charred and incinerated corpses. She does not pause and keeps walking. A man comes towards her, shambling in a state of shock. His bare chest is streaked with soot, and his pants are in tatters. She looks back as the man passes. The whole of the man's back is burned away severely. Arslan continues forward, eventually meeting up with Jaune, Flynt, and Neo. She looks to see Jaune is in a state of shock as he contemplates what has just happened. They continue to walk with some Arc soldiers behind them.

As they get closer, they see Atlas soldiers stand at attention behind a line of kneeling prisoners. Winter paces in front of them.

"I am Queen Winter White, and I sentence you all to death," She told them

Before any of them could be killed, Jaune approached them

"Winter!" He yelled

Jaune and the others arrive with their army behind them. Jaune comes face-to-face with Winter

"It's over," Jaune told her

"These men are my prisoners. It is not over until I say it's over!" Winter yelled

"They're on their knees, they surrendered," Neo told her

"They're still breathing," Winter said

"Stop this! Look around you! We won..." Arslan said somberly

Winter didn't listen and she draws her Saber, but Jaune grabs hold of her arm to stay him. The Atlas soldiers point their guns at Jaune, and Arc soldiers respond by drawing their weapons to defend their King.

"Easy! Easy!" Flynt cried

Winter and Jaune continue to stare each other down. Winter then lowered her saber and put it away, she ordered her men to put them in a house and let Yang decide their fate. Jaune thanked her for sparring them, but she just walked away.

Winter and Atlas soldiers search the wreckage for any sign of Weiss. Ash flakes continue to fall like snow.

Whitley enters the cellars. He climbs a pile of rubble and comes upon a pale hand, half-buried amongst the bricks. Whitley kneels, as he touches the hand in grief. He begins to take away a single heavy brick and tosses it aside. He moves a second brick and then a third. Weiss's body starts to become visible and Whitley begins to sob, painfully. He fights back the tears, and begins to work again. After a few bricks, his sobs overtake him. Still mostly buried corpses, Weiss lays with Neptune holding onto her. Whitley cried more and smashes a brick repeatedly in frustration. He props himself up to look at his sibling and her lover. He sobs again.

* * *

.

.

.

Jaune, Winter, Yang, Arslan, Neo, and Flynt with Salem walking in front of them in chains. Yang held the Relic of destruction, Jaune held the relic of Creation, Winter held the relic of Knowledge, and Arslan held the Relic of Choice. They walked into the throne room and while it was huge, it was empty.

"so what do we do now?" Flynt asked

"We put them in a circle and pray for the Light Brother," Yang said "it was how Ozpin described it to me before we left"

The four holders of the Relics set them in a circle and called and prayed for the light brother to come. Te Relics began to glow yellow, and the blinding light flashed from them, it was so bright that even the armies saw it from outside of the palace. A pillar of light shined down on the Palace and they saw a golden orb fall into the Palace.

Inside the Orb shined and it began to take the form of a man with deer antlers, his whole body covered in golden light, his eyes nor his mouth was visible. He stood in front of the throne and saw the seven humans that had summoned him

"it seems you have brought the Relics together, does this mean you are ready to accept my Judgment?" The Light Brother asked

Yang stepped forward, "we are, but we also ask you to pass her Judgment," Yang said while pointing at Salem

"Very well," The Light Brother said.

He looked closely at the six humans and saw each of their experiences, their feelings, their desires, their truths, and their lies. He looked to them all again, and he looked to Salem, seeing what she had done with her time after she was cursed, what she did to others.

"I have seen what you have gone through, You all have flaws, yet I see peace in all of you," He told them,

He then pointed to Jaune, "you have always tried to do what was right, even if it meant giving your life and killing those closes to you. For that, you have passed"

He then looked to Yang, "I see the protectiveness from you, I see that you always cared for those around you, though you may have done things you regret, you never once looked back and wanted to move forward. You pass"

The Light Brother looked to them all, "you all have gained and lost so much, and yet you continued to fight" He told them "I see now that Maybe it was us who were wrong, if we had never left, none of you would have gone through this. I and my Brother have made a mistake, and as for that, I will do your world a great deed for my sin"

Jaune stepped forward, "what do you mean?" he asked

"I shall leave your world, I will leave it in your hands, no longer will we watch over or rule you. Your kind has done a good job so far, you all put away your hatred to fight a common enemy" He finished

He then walked to Salem, "you shall leave this world and head to the afterlife, along with the Wizard" The Light Brother told her

He touched her and Salem's Grimm features disappeared and then her body slowly turned to gold petals. He then looked back at the six humans.

"I wish you all luck in the future, may the world you build after this war brings long-lasting peace," He told them, He began to glow again and he rose up into the sky and he was gone.

The Judgment was past and the Blood War was over. It was the beginning of a new age, and of a new world of peace.

Yang then looked to Jaune, and kissed him, he smiled at her and kissed her back

"what was that for?" Jaune asked her with a smirk

"Yes," Yang replied

"what?" He asked

"Yes, I will Marry you, Jaune Arc" Yang told him

Jaune smiled and a tear formed in his eye, for once, he felt as if things were indeed going to get better.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**17 Years later**

* * *

**Northern Vale**

Oscar sat at his desk in Beacon, Now the headmaster of the Hunter academy. After the war, he had attended Beacon himself and 1 year after he graduated, he became the youngest Headmaster in Beacon. Before becoming headmaster, he married Velvet Scarlatina, and she gave birth to their oldest child, Coco Pines, and just last year they had triplets, Fox, Ozma, and Penny Pines, and now Oscar and Velvet were expecting their fifth child. 'Oum please don't let it be triplets again!' Oscar begged to himself when he found she was pregnant again.

The reason he was a bit stressed was that he would be bringing a new batch of students into the school. He looked to his Vice-Headmaster, Sun Wukong.

Suna Ruby had gotten married six months after the war had ended, and three months later, Ruby gave birth to their son, Jaune Wukong. This year, Ruby had announced that she was pregnant again and they found it was going be to be a girl, Ruby had already decided to name the baby, Maria.

"So Sun, I hear your son will be joining us this year?" Oscar asked

Sun chuckled, "yep, Jaune's coming here, He has the personality of his mother but my good looks"

Oscar rolled his eyes and smiled, "I hope to see him in action"

Sun nodded, "Just you wait! Jaune's gonna kick butt at initiation!" Sun cheered

As the Bullheads landed, a teenage boy with black hair in a pony-tail and a tail curled behind him, he wore a hood just like his mothers although his cloak was white as well as his Armor was a mix of white and red and attached to his back was two short Scyths, This Was Jaune Wukong, the Son of Sun Wukong and Ruby Rose next to him was his best friend (and secret crush) Tsubaki Valkyrie, A teenage girl with orange hair and dressed in green and orange Mistrailian clothing, with a wakizashi behind her and a knife strapped her boot.

"Can you believe we made it! Were finally at Beacon!" Jaune cried

Tsubaki nodded, "yes, it's quite amazing to be here" She replied

It had always been Tsubaki's dream to attend the school that her father fought so hard for. Jaune saw the look on her face and placed his hand on her shoulder

"hey, I'm sure your dad would be proud," He told her

Tsubaki nodded, "yeah," She said with a smile.

As they walked to the entrance of Beacon, They noticed a female Rabbit Faunas with Avacado eyes and another girl with Pink and white hair mixed, Jaune and Tsubaki knew that this was gonna be the best and Hardest years of their lives!

* * *

**Southern Vale**

In Arktown, Joan Arc, Now in her late 40's was still Queen of the town, Her son had become a hunter just like his Uncle and was now one of the best fighters in Southern Vale. She had a lot to do after the Battle with the Dark Brother, with many houses wanting to take advantage of the situation and to take Arktown, But with the help of her new Queen, she managed to fight back and wipe them out. Nora Valkyrie was now the Arc's most trusted friend and house. Nora had grown so much and she could be very strick when she wanted to be, but was still that fun-loving girl that her friends remembered, however, she had never married after the death of Ren, she knew she could never love someone as much as she did him.

Nora walked up to Joan as she was filling out some papers for a supplier of food to head to the city

"Jaune! He's in the South!" Nora beamed

Joan looked to her and then back at the papers, "I know he sent me a text on my scroll" She replied

"WHAT!? You knew and didn't tell me!?" Nora cried

"Well he's here on vacation, it's been 4 years since Jaune and Yang had time to relax, Right now the council is doing Yang's responsibilities," Joan told Nora

Nora understood, Yang Being Queen and Jaune being King took a lot of their time, Yang managing over a whole kingdom, while Jaune was in charge of the military. and she was sure the Council wouldn't let Yang down.

The Council was a group of people who would only be chosen by the Ruler of Vale. Right now the Council consisted of 5 people. Joan is one of them, the other four were, Arslan, Flynt, Oscar, and Ruby.

"Well at least tell him to stop by!" Nora begged, "I haven't seen him since the Wedding" Nora said

Joan chuckled, "I will," She said

In Atlas, Winter ruled as one of the greatest leaders Atlas has ever had. With her rule, Winter had made peace with Menagerie and outlawed any version of Cruelty and mistreatment to the Faunas in Atlas. Winter had given birth to a son, Qrow White, who had become a specialist just like her. Winter was married to a Huntsman man from Vacuo, who was a leopard Faunas, She had never been more in love with anyone. She was happy with her life and she would make sure nothing would break the peace that they had.

In Menagerie, Sienna ruled a fair and just kingdom, She had married Mercury 2 years after the war was over. after 3 years of marriage, Sienna gave birth to twins, Shai Khan and Coal Khan, they both had the grey hair of their father as well as the features of their mother. they had just graduated from Their own Huntsmen academy in Menagerie, Belladonna Academy.

Ilia had become the General of their army, She had a new hand, of course, it was advanced Atlas tech, where it could change into a blade. Ilia had adopted a young bat and Lion Faunas, Veronica Nightshade, and Luke Pride.

Vacuo was being ruled by Glenda Torchwick, the daughter of Roman Torchwick and Lyanna BlackRaider. Roman and Lyanna wanted to settle down after almost 10 years of ruling Vacuo and their daughter had told them that she would rule the kingdom fair and just as her mother did, A year later, Glenda was pronounced Queen. Roman and Lyanna settled down in a village outside of the city and lived a peaceful life. Roman laughed at the Irony of his life, he always wanted an exciting life, but now we wanted a boring life.

* * *

**Southern Vale - Small Cabin near the ocean**

A Blonde man, with his hair in a pony-tail that reached down to his shoulders, was sound asleep with a baby girl in his hands. This was King Jaune Arc, and in his arms was Elizabeth Arc, his youngest daughter. Yang had entered the house after letting her four other children play in the yard. Yang had given birth to five beautiful blonde children.

The oldest was Avon Arc, who was like his mother in every way but when the time called for it, he was like his father, always doing the right thing.

The second oldest was their daughter Vernal Arc, much like her namesake, she the "troubled" child, she would get into fights as well as pull pranks on her siblings, even managing to be just like her grandmother and namesake and being able to steal almost anything.

Their Third oldest was their son Ross, Ross was nothing like his parents, in fact, he was very much like his Aunt Nora, he was wild and almost impossible to keep down.

The fourth child, Blake Arc, was more of a mix between Jaune and Blake herself, Even looking up to her deceased Aunt.

And last was Elizabeth, who was still just a baby, she was the only one with two different eye colors, one being Lavander and one being a light crystal Blue.

Yang approached her sleeping husband and nudged his shoulder, "Jaune wake up... wake up Jaune," Yang said as she nudged him,

Jaune slowly opened his eyes and saw his wife standing over him. He smiled as he slowly lifted Elizabeth into her mother's arms and Jaune sat up and stretched. "What time is it?" Jaune asked her

"it's 3:00, The Kids are out playing, Can you watch them while I but Elizabeth in her crib?" Yang asked

Jaune nodded, "yeah," he said

Before leaving out the door, he kissed his wife on the lips with a quick peck and smiled at her, Yang smiled back as she walked to the room to put the sleeping Elizabeth down. Jaune walked out the door to see his kids talking while playing in a circle, but once they heard the door open to see their father they rushed and hugged him. Jaune hugged them back and looked at them,

"were you all good for mom?" Jaune asked

they all nodded with toothy grins, Jaune nodded with a smile. he sat down on the porch and looked to them as they sat down with him

"Dad, we hear one of your stories?" Avon asked

Jaune looked at him, "Which one? The Silver eyed Warrior? The Tale of the Relics? or the great secret?" Jaune asked

"how about a new story? one you never told us before" Blake told him

"yeah! a new story!" Ross said with glee

Jaune looked at them and wondered what story he should tell them. That was until he knew the story he should tell them

"Ok, I got one," He told them as he cleared his throat "there once was a Bastard child, He was left on the doorstep of his father's home..."

.

.

.

.

.

**_THE END_ **


End file.
